I wonder
by Yami's Chan
Summary: I've stopped eating. No one's noticed. No one cares.' 'He stopped eating. I can't belive I'm the only one who's noticed.' Bakura's had a lot on his mind lately. Namely a certain ex-pharaoh.
1. intro

_

* * *

_

_Fideldy dumb, fideldy dee, who owns Yu-Gi-Oh? Well it isn't me!_

Chan: Alright! Whoever it was who got me hocked on Yami-torture should be very ashamed of themselves! Also whoever it was who got me hocked onto darkshipping should be very proud of themselves!

Yami: No, No, No! Don't tell me that you wrote another story in which I get tortured!

Chan: Sorry Yami!

Yugi: Darkshipping?

Chan: Eventually!

Yami: (bangs head on desk)

Chan: While he gets on with killing brain cells I'm gonna' do the warnings. Let's see… Darkshipping, child-abuse, violence, self-abuse, and of course everyone's favourite: YAMI TORTURE!

Yami: Agggghhhhh! (Bangs head and leaves dent in head) ow.

Chan: Could be set anytime but I think just after battle city is best. But Yami and Bakura have their own bodies. I use the dub names but the sprit of the ring is Bakura and his hikari is Ryou. And it is set in America _not_ Japan! The first chapter is basically just Bakura's thoughts but a story will follow!

Yami: You aren't fair!

Chan: Never claimed I was…… (Voice fades out)

* * *

**Bakura's P.O.V.**

_I wonder why the pharaoh is nearly always late for school._

_I wonder why he always forgets his P.E. kit._

_I wonder why he never brings his own lunch money and has to take food off of Yugi's plate._

_I wonder why he is getting so skinny. _

_I wonder why I'm the only one who's noticed._

_I wonder why the pharaoh gets upset so easily._

_I wonder why he was crying in the boys toilets the other day._

_I wonder why he said he wasn't._

_I wonder why I'm even bothering to worry about him._

_I wonder if he worries about me._

_I wonder why I just thought that._

_I wonder why he doesn't go to the after school singing club even though he has a great voice._

_I wonder why I _do_ go to the after school singing club. _

_I wonder why even bother to listen to him when he sings in music._

_I wonder why he doesn't seem to mind when he gets after school detention._

_I wonder why I tease him so much._

_I wonder why I don't _want_ to tease him and still do._

_I wonder why I got so annoyed when I saw the graphite about him on the wall in the toilets._

_I wonder why I thumped that senior on the arm when he said Yami was pathetic wimp._

_I wonder why I just called him Yami._

_I wonder why I usually call him pharaoh._

_I wonder why I've always been so nasty to him._

_I wonder why he is never nasty back._

_I wonder why he is always complaining about his head/arm/leg/stomach/back/side/head/cheek/chest/other part of his body, is hurting._

_I wonder why he can never remember how he hurt it._

_I wonder why he had a bruise on the back of his neck last Thursday._

_I wonder why he said he hadn't got one._

_I wonder why I hope no one gave it to him._

_I wonder why someone would ever want to hurt him._

_I wonder why I care._

_I wonder why he is so forgiving._

_I wonder why he never gets angry._

_I wonder why he flinches when someone touches him._

_I wonder why he hates people shouting._

_I wonder why he gets scarred so easily._

_I wonder why he fell asleep in science class._

_I wonder why every time I go past his house on Wednesday I hear someone yelling and the sound of something hitting the wall._

_I wonder where he learned to play guitar. _

_I wonder why he played why he played good Charlotte 'hold on' in the music room when no one was around and then ran out of the room crying. _

_I wonder if any of his friends wonders about all the things I wonder about._

_I wonder why the pharaoh never wants to go home on Wednesday. _

_I wonder how he got those weird marks on his wrists _

* * *

Me: There it is! Story will come soon! Read and review! No flames!

* * *


	2. Freak Pharaoh

_

* * *

_

_Still don't own it!_

Chan: Wow! A lot of people like this story!

Yami: I do wish she wouldn't feel the need to update so soon!

Chan: Shut up Yami! I could make everything a lot worse for you!

Yami: (Tapes mouth shut)

Chan: That's better! Now review time!

**Dark-Lady-Devinity: **Wow! I got this review about 5 minuets after I put up the story! Thanks! I thought you'd like this.

**Mellinde: **Thanks! Half of those thoughts I just made up on the spot. Hope you like the story, here is the first chapter!

**Sabey: **it wasn't exactly meant to be funny but I don't mind! The story is very angsty, maybe even more than my other stories.

**Crsg: **OMG! I can't believe you're reviewing my story! One of your stories 'The Fever' was the second story I ever read on Thank you very much. None of my stories has ever been called intriguing before but I like it!

**Ultamiteangstqueen: **hehehe! Why are you hiding under your bed? Anyway thanks! Sad to say, this is not AU. Hope I didn't keep you wondering for too long!

**Unkown2005: **well do you think Bakura has a crush on Yami? Read on to find out what's up with Yami. This is a whole new story!

**Kisara-san: **I know! Isn't it sweet? I'm sorry but if you hugged them it might muck up the angst of the story.

Chan: well now I just want to say a few things about the story, forget the show in this Yugi's grandpa is taller than Yami, Yami and Bakura are in the year/grade above Yugi and Ryou and this is not AU. That's all! Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 1**

**Freak Pharaoh**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Tap-Tap-Tap

Miss. Thomson looked away from the black board for a second. The class was still and silent. She turned around again.

Tap-Tap-Tap

She spun around again and again the tapping stopped.

Tap-Tap-Tap

"Bakura!" the boy mentioned grinned at the teacher.

"Yes?" He was enjoying winding her up.

"If you tap your pen _one _more time and I'll give you an after school detention." Miss. Thomson wasn't normally this strict but the fact was, Bakura had been playing up all week and it was now Thursday.

"Tap my pen?" Bakura smiled innocently (Chan: Yeah right!) making the class giggle appreciatively. "I don't know what you're talking about Miss!" Miss. Thomson frowned, turning back to the black board.

Tap-Tap-

"Right that's it!" She yelled. "You've got an after school detention tomorrow!"

"Oh but miss! It's the end of the week on Friday!" Bakura groaned.

"Well at least you've managed to learn _that_ in my class!" the teacher said very sarcastically. Bakura opened his mouth to protest again.

BANG

The door flew open and Yami ran in panting for breath.

"I-I'm s-sorry I'm late." He gasped.

"Mr. Moto!" The teacher shouted making Yami jump. "You have been late every day this week; in fact," She checked her register "you've been late every day this month!" There was a look in Yami's eyes like he was on the verge of saying something but then thought better of it.

"You can join Bakura in detention after school tomorrow." Yami looked at the floor.

"Yes Miss." He mumbled. He didn't seem too bothered about getting detention on the last day of the week. Miss. Thomson was shocked by his lack of protest.

"Good." She said eventually. "Now take your seat." Yami nodded and went as fast as he could to sit in his seat. Miss. Thomson started talking to the class again but Bakura wasn't paying attention. Only this time he had a reason. Yami sat directly in front of him so he watched as Yami walked to hi desk and sat down. There was something odd about the way he was walking. It wasn't exactly a limp, more like he was trying to hide one. Their desks were in the back corner under the broken light bulb so it was quite dark. Even in the odd half-light Bakura could see a weird dark mark on the back of Yami's neck. Bakura checked that the teacher wasn't looking before grabbing his notebook and using it to hit Yami on the back of his head. Yami flinched and shrank lower in his chair but didn't turn around to face him. Bakura scowled, not liking to be ignored.

"Oy! Freak Pharaoh!" he hissed. With growing dread, Yami turned to look at the tomb robber. "How'd you get that bruise on the back of your neck freak?" Yami's expression went from one of dread apprehension to a complete blank mask.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yami's voice was totally void of any and all emotion. Bakura glared at him.

"I'm not stupid freak." He snarled. "I can see it." Yami was starting to lose some of his calm emotionless attitude.

"I-I h-haven't got a bruise." He stammered before turning back to look at the notes he was supposed to be copying. Bakura stared at the back of Yami's neck and sure enough there was the bruise. Bakura tilted his head to the side. That bruise was in a place that you didn't just get bruises for no reason. It looked like someone had smashed the side of their fist against Yami's neck. _That's impossible! _He thought. _Why would anyone punch him? Especially on the back of his neck! _

Bakura kept wondering about it all through class until the bell went. He and Yami both got up to leave but the teacher called them over.

"Boys I'm going to phone both of your parents tonight. They need to know about the detention." Yami's face had gone blank again. Bakura didn't seem at all bothered by this. He was more interested in the fact that because he was directly behind Yami and very close, he could see the bruise better. It looked fresh and as though it had a lot of force behind it.

"You can go now." Both boys headed for their next class, which happened to be science class. Yami hated science class. He had to sit next to Bakura who always took pleasure in teasing and tormenting him. If he got teased again today, Yami felt like it would send him over the edge. His nerves were already ruined and he was aching all over. _Well if Bakura teases me then at least he will probably forget about the bruise. _He thought bitterly. The last thing he needed now was a load of questions he couldn't possibly answer.

-

The science teacher's voice droned on and on. It was without a doubt the most boring science lesson they had ever had. Yami was struggling to pay attention, it wasn't because he didn't understand, it was because his mind was a total blur and he was having to keep his cool whilst Bakura was asking 'Who did you get the bruise?' every ten seconds hoping to catch Yami by surprise and shock an answer out of him. But he was so, so, tired……

"Bla, bla, bla."

_God this teacher's boring! _Bakura was bored out of his brain. The only thing keeping him from screaming out loud was turning around to ask Yami how he got the bruise. He was going to turn around again when he became aware of the soft weight on his shoulder. It was warm and gentle. Turning round, Bakura jumped slightly. Yami was resting his head on his shoulder with his eyes closed, he was asleep. _He looks so…so… _Bakura struggled to think of why he didn't want to wake Yami. _Sweet? Innocent? _Both of these seemed to fit but there was another word that Bakura couldn't quite find. _Small? Fragile?_ They fitted to just not in the right way. _…is that he looks like… like… _Bakura couldn't believe that he was actually thinking this. _Like an angel. Exactly like an angel. _But then Bakura saw the bruise on the back of his neck and complete anger bubbled up inside him making him clench his fist in frustration. _He is like an angel. What kind of sick twisted creature hits an angel! _He was so angry he wanted to kill whoever made the bruise. _Who's been hurting him? I'll hurt them back! They'll pay! I'll make them pay for ever hurting my angel! Wait a second… my angel! Where did that come from? _As Bakura watched Yami's face changed from peace and calm to one of confusion and fear, which was understandable as he was having a nightmare. He started mumbling in his sleep, it was too quiet to be heard except by Bakura.

"Stop. Please don't hurt me." Bakura was for a second too shocked to do anything. He mentally slapped himself out of his shock and tried to wake Yami.

"Yami." He whispered. "Yami wake up." The class was all whispering to each other so they hadn't noticed Yami had fallen asleep or heard him talk. Bakura didn't want to scare him or draw attention to the fact that he was sleeping on Bakura's shoulder.He gently stroked Yami's face.

"Yami wake up." He was making his voice as calm as possible. He was barely touching Yami but the second Bakura's fingers came in contact with Yami's cheek his eyes snapped open and he looked like he was ready to scream. Bakura quickly put a hand over Yami's mouth.

"It was a dream." He whispered. "I'll take my hand away but don't scream we are still in science class you know." Yami nodded fearfully. "good." Said Bakura, removing his hand from Yami's mouth.

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

I couldn't figure it out. There were too many thoughts buzzing through my head. Like why I called him my angel, the bruise, why he begged someone not to hurt him, the bruise, why he fell asleep, the bruise, STOP! Yami saved the world, and he earned the right to live happily ever after. Or something like that.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Not much else happened all morning. It just passed by in a blur of boring teachers and Bakura asking Yami questions. Yami was glad to get away from him at lunch time, well, almost glad. Bakura still hadn't got any further with what had given Yami the bruise and it was fast becoming an obsession. He stared at the table as he ate his lunch in silence, not that he had anyone to talk to. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He was going through all the possibilities. Yami had plenty of enemies and rivals who would gladly throw a punch at him but not many who actually could. Most of them were in the shadow realm. And most of the rest didn't have the guts. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by an outburst of laughter from the other end of the table. Looking up, Bakura could see Yami in the middle of his group of friends. They were all laughing as they ate. Yami was laughing too but he wasn't eating. In fact he didn't have any food to eat. Bakura watched as the pharaoh took a chip off of Yugi's plate. _That's not right! _Thought Bakura. But whether or not it was right or wrong, Bakura would have to wait until tomorrow to ask Yami as they didn't have another lesson together all day.

Yami was silent as he and Yugi walked home. He starting to feel sick now, and the back of his neck was hurting really bad. _Bakura suspects something. What if he finds out! No! I won't let him find out! _Yami was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise they had reached the game shop until he heard Yugi gasp. Turning quickly he saw Yugi with his books everywhere.

"My bag ripped." He giggled sweetly. Yami smiled and reached to help pick them up.

"No it's alright Yami. You go in." not wanting to argue and make Yugi suspicious he straightened up and went inside. He was barely through the door when a fist connected with the side of his face. Yami smacked into the wall gasping for breath. He clutched his cheek and could already feel blood in his mouth. Looking up, he met his grandpa's eyes.

"Did you think it would be funny to get after school detention?" Yami shook his head. "Then why did you get it?" Yami was nearly crying now but knew from personal first hand experience that he'd only get hurt worse if he did. He suddenly felt more pain as he was kicked in the stomach. "Brat, I expect you to answer me!"

"I-I w-was late for school." Yami whispered. His grandpa grabbed his jacket and dragged him to his feet. "You're god damn lucky Yugi is coming in soon. Now go to your room and stay there until dinner otherwise I'll give you far more than just a few bruises to worry about." He threw Yami at the stairs.

"Yes grandpa." Yami limped as fast as he could to his room. He locked the door, curled up on his bed and cried into his pillow.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Chan: well R and R people! 

Yami: (bangs head on desk.)

Chan: tell me what you think!

* * *


	3. unseen tears

_

* * *

This wastes time but it is necessary to say: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! _

* * *

Chan: Welcome everyone to the third chapter of I wonder! 

Yami: (removes tape from mouth) Brilliant! Just brilliant!

Chan: Yeah it isn't it! And so are the reviews!

**Dark-Lady-Devinity: **captivating?Thanks! Yeah I know grandpa is being 'slightly' mean but like you said, something good will happen……eventually……probably……

**Mellinde: **Well now you know better! Thanks. Sorry if the chapters are too short I'll try and make them longer.

**Bluegrass Elf: **thank you! Its fun torturing Yami isn't it?

**Doody head: **In this story, grandpa aint short and fat, he's tall. But he is a bit weird still. Thank you! I like being twisted! That sounded wrong. Yami: err…yumi? Chan: Yep! And stop hitting your head.

**Sabey: **hehehe! It aint easy being evil! I feel sort of sorry for Yami too but it makes the story interesting.

Chan: now I think we should continue with the actual story now.

Yami: You said now twice in that last sentence.

Chan: Shut it…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Unseen tears**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Yami tried to hide his sobs by clutching the pillow to his face. He knew exactly what would happen if he made too much noise. It wouldn't happen while Yugi was there. His grandpa would wait until Yugi left. That's why he hated Wednesdays so much. Yugi went to the art club after school on Wednesdays so he was left alone with their grandpa. The second Yami got in from school, his grandpa would start beating him. He usually wouldn't stop until Yami was unconscious. He had really meant it when he said he'd give him 'more than a few bruises'. He'd cracked more than one or two of Yami's ribs before and he'd dislocated the young pharaoh's shoulder loads of times.

Yami was crying harder as he thought about it. Luckily he had got quite good at crying silently. But his mouth was filling up with blood more and more now and he felt really sick too. _At least it's not as bad as it could've been. _Yep. It defiantly could have been a lot worse than it was. Yami moved the pillow from his face and got up. He limped over to the bin in the corner of the room and spat out all the blood into it. His room wasn't exactly his room; it was his and Yugi's. He liked sharing the room. It meant that he had someone to talk to at night. He could never tell him about getting beaten by their grandpa though. Solomon had made it perfectly clear what he would to Yami if anyone found out. He wouldn't kill him, he'd never kill him, but he'd make sure he went to hospital for at least a month. The same would happen to the person who found out.

Straightening up from the bin, Yami met his own reflection in the full length mirror. He could already see the makings of a bruise on his cheek. He'd just have to tell Yugi he fell out of bed and hit his head on something. He'd lied plenty of times before. He'd covered up so many different bruises he'd lost count, and he'd walked in agony to hide a limp too many more times than he could remember. A while ago he and Yugi had gone into town and he'd bought a bottle of fake tan that he had hidden in the bathroom, it helped hide the bruises and because he was already tanned no one saw the difference. That was the first thing he did every time he got beaten, go to the bathroom and put on fake tan. He never came down stairs after that on Wednesdays he just went to bed and in the morning Solomon was working in the game shop and Yami and Yugi went the back door so he never saw, he was always giving Yami new bruises and some Yami deliberately didn't cover so he didn't notice that the old ones were 'disappearing'. But he had used up the last of the fake tan yesterday so he couldn't cover these.

If you're wondering were he got the money for the fake tan then it's because he had a weekend job at the domino performing arts studio. It had dance and drama and everything. Yami's job wasn't much, just cleaning up and helping with the scenery for performances and he only got paid enough to get what he needed, which was bandages and fake tan and stuff like that. He didn't even have enough left over for his lunch money and grandpa always 'forgot' to give him any. He did have a little bit stored away under his mattress and he was saving that for the inevitable time he had to go to the hospital with a broken leg or something. Working at the studio meant Yami got the chance of free dance and drama lessons (its street dance and cool stuff like that). If his legs weren't too bad he sometimes joined in with the dance and nearly always the drama. That's where he discovered he was a natural for playing guitar. They even gave him his own guitar! It was an old one and he didn't dare take it home so it was either at school or at the studio, but at least it was _his_. It was an electric one too!

_God Bakura's gonna ask awkward questions tomorrow! _Yami sighed as he turned away from the mirror, to spit out a fresh load of blood into the bin. His stomach was hurting where he'd been kicked and his jaw was hurting too. His teeth were starting to feel a bit funny as well and he hoped that they weren't loose and going to fall out. With a sigh, Yami laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He could hear the T.V. buzzing from the living room and Yugi laughing at something. Yami would've given everything to be as happy as Yugi. That was the last thought in Yami's head before he finally gave in to the tiredness at the edge of his mind and fell asleep.

-

"Yami? Yami are you in there?" Yami's eyes opened slowly at the sound of Yugi's voice and knocking at the locked bedroom door. Yami wasn't sure if he should answer, he didn't trust his voice to sound normal.

"Yami dinners ready." With a soft sigh Yami sat up.

"You go down Yugi I'll be down in a minute." Yami waited until he heard Yugi's footsteps go down the stairs before opening the door and stumbling to the bathroom dragging the bin. He emptied the blood into the sink and then ran the water to get rid of it. Checking himself in the mirror Yami groaned at the sight of his bruised cheek and touching it gently he winced as pain shot through his face.

"Yami!" Yami shuddered as he realised that it was his grandpa calling him.

"I'm coming!" Yami called trying not to show that he was scared in his voice. As Yami reached the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by a hand grabbing his hair and forcing his head back. Another hand punched his already sore cheek. When he was released he staggered back a few paces.

"Maybe you'll come when you're called in future." Yami followed his grandpa into the kitchen where Yugi was sitting at the table already. Yugi gasped when he saw his older doubles face.

"Yami what happened?" He gasped. Yami sat down next to Yugi.

"I fell out of bed and hit my face on the side-table." That seemed good enough because Yugi quickly nodded and started eating. Yami wasn't that hungry, he never was now he could only ever force himself to eat a little bit. He didn't put much on his plate but it still seemed to be too much. He managed to eat about half of what he had then got up.

"I'm full." He sighed. "I'm going to bed now." And he left the room before Yugi could ask him anything and before his grandpa could make up some excuse to get Yami on his own. After about an hour of lying in bed Yami heard Yugi come up the stairs and climb into his own bed. But Yami was too exhausted to even say good night. And so he fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

I really should have been asleep. But I was too restless. Everything kept running through my head as I tried to put it together. _If someone hit him why did he say they didn't? Is it because it's me he'd be telling?_ I didn't know why this thought hurt so much. I was the tomb robber. He had every right not to trust me with something like that. Still it didn't stop me wondering who it was hurting him. _Maybe he's getting bullied?_ That seemed like a pretty good guess. Oh well, we had detention together tomorrow so that would be a good time to question him. And with that thought on my mind I finally drifted off to sleep.

-

**Normal P.O.V. **

Yami was the first awake the next morning. He felt really, _really_ sick now. He only just got to the bathroom in tome to be sick down the toilet. He flushed the toilet and went over to the sink to wash his face and get a drink to wash away that horrible sick taste he had. When he was finished he crept back out of the room with the thought of curling back up in bed and pretending he hadn't woken up, but as he tiptoed past his grandpa's bedroom, a fist pushed into his back, knocking him against the wall.

"Brat." Hissed the voice that Yami had grown to fear. "Never wake me up again. I think that's a lesson you need to learn this morning." Yami gasped as he felt a hand at his neck, trapping him against the wall. While that hand held him there, another whacked into his back again and again. The more he struggled, the tighter the hand on his neck became. Just as it got to the point where Yami was sure he couldn't breathe, his grandpa let go of him and let him drop to the floor.

"You'll remember this next time, won't you brat?" he sneered. Yami was gasping for breath and couldn't speak. A hand grabbed his hair as it had done the night before. "I asked if you'd remember this. Well will you? Or do you want me to give you another lesson of pain?" Yamitried toshake his head which actually only hurt more as his hair was being gripped. He heard his grandpa laugh evilly.

"Do you want me to make up your mind for you?" Yami started to panic.

"No!" he whispered. "I'll remember!"

"Good." With that, his grandpa went back to his own room, leaving Yami to drag himself back to bed. Yami was very glad to see that Yugi was asleep and hadn't heard or seen anything.

A few hours later, Yami was woken by Yugi shaking his shoulder. Yami's back and neck were hurting and he felt sick again but at least he had nothing to be sick on, so after getting ready, he and Yugi left for school. They met up with Joey a couple of streets away from the game shop and after him asking about Yami's face, Yugi and Joey ran ahead and because of the pain in his body Yami couldn't follow them.

The first thing that happened when Yami got to school was Bakura racing up to him. They locked eyes for a second before Bakura scanned Yami's face and spotted the bruises. He growled lightly before grabbing Yami's wrist and giving it a hard yank, tugging the pharaoh towards the school building, dogging all the students on the playground. Yami started to struggle.

"Where are you taking me Bakura?" He was trying to make his voice sound threatening but it didn't work. The answer that came was short and to the point.

"Medical room." Yami's eyes widened.

"NO!" they were round the side of the school and no students were around so no one except Bakura heard. Bakura whirled around to face him.

"Why not?" he asked, turning to face him but not letting go of Yami's wrist. "You need your face looking at."

"Because… because…" Yami couldn't think of an excuse. Bakura's eyes suddenly went very soft.

"Is it because you're scared that whoever did this to you will hurt you more? Have they threatened you Yami?" Yami nodded and Bakura sighed.

"Who are they Yami?" Yami was trembling now and because of how tight Bakura was holding his wrist he knew he could feel it too.

"I-I ca…" W_hat am I afraid of?_ The ex-pharaoh thought. _Am I scared of what grandpa will do to me? Or am I scared of what he'll do to Bakura? _

**

* * *

End Chapter**

* * *

Chan: Thanks for reading! Please R and R and read the next chapter! 

Yami: Oh hell! (hits head on desk again)

Chan: I thought I told you to stop doing that Yami.


	4. Brat

_**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!** Let's just get that clear._

Chan: Hi! This story is probably the one I update the most at the moment!

Yami: You say that like it is a good thing!

Chan: Well my reviewers seem to think it is!

**Dark-lady-Devinity: **thanks! That chapter was necessary in a lot of ways! Right little knight in shinning armour is our 'kura.

**Bluegrass Elf: **I know! Poor Yami! Oh well he makes a good story!

**Mellinde: **Thanks! I'll try my hardest to make this one a bit longer!

**Say B: **You what? I'm not killing anyone off! What makes you say these weird little things Sabey? Thanks I'll try and make this one as good!

**Unknown 20005: **Thanks! You will have to read to find out why grandpa hurts Yami. Bakura calls Yami freak because their not friends in this story, yet! I did but chapter 11 on falling for ever, and I put chapter 4 in through the tinted window so it's not like I haven't updated! Anyway enjoy!

**Inuhanyou-fire-sit: **Subtle. I take it you want me to write?

**Anna: **oh. Thank you! It says in the third chapter that Yugi doesn't know. Or something similar.

**Silver-dagger-113: **Yeah, yeah I know! I hope I don't put you off reading the story but Yami gets a pretty bad deal in this chapter. Lots of people liked the first chapter! I'm not sure what made me think of it though!

Chan: I just need to quickly explain that in this story, the game shop has a front door that leads into the shop, and a back door that leads into the hall way. It also has two sets of stairs, the one in the shop and one in the hallway where the back door is. Yeah well time to get the story started!

Yami: (hits head on desk. _Again_.)

Chan: why do you keep doing that Yami?

Yami: It's actually quite therapeutic. (Hits head)

Chan: Sure it is…… (Voice fades out)

**Chapter 3**

**Brat**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

_What am I thinking? I could never tell anyone about this! Maybe Grandpa gave me a concussion this morning or on Wednesday._ Bakura was staring at my face, waiting for my answer. I couldn't run because he was still gripping my wrist. It wouldn't have done me any good even if I hadn't had my wrist in his fingers. My limp was too bad and my body ached.

"Well?" My mind raced trying to think of something.

"I lied!" it was the first thing I could come up with.

"You _what_?" I felt Bakura's grip loosen slightly. _If I can keep him distracted long enough then he might let me go. _

"I lied." I repeated. "I'm not getting bullied." Bakura's eyes flashed and his fingers tightened suddenly.

"Lying is a bad habit, freak." I suddenly realised the terrible mistake I had made. My heart started pounding faster.

"Why did you decide to lie, freak?" it was the same tone grandpa always used when he taunted and insulted me. Memories of all my beatings flashed into my head. All my 'punishments' as grandpa called them. 'Punishments' for something I wasn't aware of doing. Bakura's fingers were really hurting now. I don't think he realised how much he was actually hurting me.

"_Why_?" he growled.

"I-I wanted y-you to l-let g-go of m-my wrist." I hate how much I stutter when I get worried or scarred. Bakura took a step forwards and I tried to take one back but he still had my wrist.

"_Right_." He smirked. "If you think it's funny to joke about getting beat up then I'll make it so you won't have to imagine it anymore!" he yanked on the hand holding me so I was down on one knee, then he pushed at my shoulder so I was forced onto my hands and knees. The first bell wasn't going to ring for another ten minuets yet so I was going to be hit and punched for less than I normally was but it didn't stop me from wanting to run. With a shudder I recalled how I got the bruise. That had been the last time I had tried to run away from getting beaten.

**Bakura's P.O.V. **(this is basically the same bit only in Bakura's P.O.V.)

I already had it set in my head that I wasn't going to touch his face, and even I don't hit people lower than their waist. Normally I wouldn't have hit him at all, but he scared me! That's what was so stupid about the whole thing; I had been truly scared when he said he was getting bullied. And I didn't even like him. At least I thought I didn't. I don't know what it was but I hated the thought of him getting hurt. I nearly had a heart attack when he said they threatened him. 'Threatened' is very vague word. It can mean anything from the bully simply saying, 'don't tell anyone' to the gang grabbing you, forcing you against a flipping wall, holding a bloody (not like that!) knife against your throat and saying that they'll stab you if you so much as breath a word of it to anyone. I tugged at his wrist and pushed at his shoulder to get him to the ground. I was glaring directly at his face so I saw the exact moment when his face changed. What I saw in his eyes was pure terror.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Normal P.O.V. **_

"_You're worthless, brat!" Yami fell to his knees in agony. He knew what his grandpa was saying was true. As he hit the ground he was met by a foot that came up to kick him in the stomach. _

"_You're worthless and pathetic! Aren't you, brat?" Yami hated the way his grandpa asked him these questions. The way he called him brat like it was his name. Making him answer questions that hurt and forcing him to say horrible things about himself. But he always had to answer._

"_Y-yes grandpa." Yami mumbled to the floor._

"_Brat! You look at me when I talk to you!" maybe if he ignored him then he'd think he was unconscious and leave him alone. But no luck there. A hand grabbed him and shoved him roughly to the floor. Yami felt several punches land on his stomach and chest and the pain was so great that he screamed out loud. A foot pushed down on his stomach, stopping him from breathing properly. _

"_Don't ever scream that loud again, brat!" Yami probably would have screamed again but he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. His grandpa started to hit him again but didn't remove his foot. If Yami could get that foot off his stomach then he might be able to escape and run to his room. He could lock the door and wait for Yugi to get home. He'd get the hell beaten out of him the very next time Yugi fell asleep but at that moment all he cared about was being able to breathe. If you have already been in a situation similar to Yami's then you will know exactly how the poor boy felt. If you've never been in that situation then you can't even begin to imagine what it feels like. Trust me (An: Yeah. I've been bullied so I should know.)_

_Using all the strength left in him, Yami pushed against his grandpa's foot. The old man was taken by surprise and staggered a bit moving his foot off of Yami's beaten and aching body. Yami let himself gasp for breath but cursed himself for being so slow to get up. He only had a few seconds to react in. using the skills he had learnt in ancient Egypt, the young ex-pharaoh flipped onto his feet and charged up the stairs._

_For a second Yami actually thought he was going to make it. But in reality he only got about five or six steps up. Then something, or more to the point, someone hit his back and his legs gave out underneath him making him tumble forwards onto the steps. He fell so far forwards that his face hit the step in front and he could feel his nose bleeding. A cold hand fastened on his ankle. _

"_I thought I had taught you not to run away! Well I guess I will have to teach you now instead!" his furious grandpa then pulled on his ankle and dragged him down the stairs by his ankle. Yami tried and failed to hold back a scream as the sleeves on his jacket slipped up and his arms got burned by the carpet._

"_**BRAT**!" Solomon shouted. "I've already warned you once today not to scream so loud and still you insist on breaking the rules I put in place!" he gave Yami's ankle a sharp yank but didn't stop dragging him or let him go, not even for a second. He dragged Yami into the living room and flung him at the ground. Yami gasped as he hit the ground, tears of pain rolling down his cheeks. He could barely meet his grandpa's eyes because he was shaking so badly._

"_Don't even try to run away again! I'll have to tie you up next time! I would now if I had something to tie you up with!" Yami started shaking worse at this. For a reason he didn't know, one of Yami's worst fears was being tied up. He reckoned it might have something to do with an experience in his past life, but whatever the excuse, he simply hated the thought of it. He wasn't stupid, so he'd never told anyone, not even Yugi, about this so it had gotten to be a secret phobia. His grandpa had just as good as promised he was going to force Yami to go through his worst nightmare in a week's time. _

_He was broken out of his fears by a foot kicking his side. The young pharaoh instinctively rolled way from the pain so he was lying on his stomach. He was already starting to block out the sound of his grandpa yelling but he couldn't ignore the pain. Solomon was hitting him with each word he spoke._

"_You pathetic, worthless, insignificant, fat, stupid, ugly, disrespectful, disgusting, little, brat!" he stopped punching him to shout better. "I don't know what you were created for!" Yami felt one final blast of pain to the back of his neck and then the all too familiar blackness swallowed him. The last noise he heard was his grandpa giving him one final insult._

"_Brat."_

_**End Flash Back**_

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

The terror I had seen in Yami's eyes was too much to bear even for me. I knew I couldn't hurt him then. I lowered my eyes as I let his wrist drop freely to the ground. I had to look up after that because the second I let go of him, Yami fell forwards in a faint and I had to catch him quickly.

"Yami!" I shook him trying to wake him. "Yami!" I decided to use the same tactic I had used in science. My fingers had only just touched his skin when he shot awake like I'd electrocuted him. I was kneeling on the floor now to so we were at eye level. He can't have been awake more than ten seconds before he turned his head sideways and was sick. As soon as he straightened up, I used my shadow magic to get rid of the sick. He started to shift his weight from side to side as he tried to get comfy. When he eventually met my eyes it looked like he wanted to thank me for something but also wanted to apologise which is what confused me. He looked back at the ground and mumbled something that I had to lean forward to catch.

"Are you going to hit me now?" It made me move back slightly worried I was scarring him.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head firmly.

"But I thought you said…" Yami began but I cut him off with another shake of my head.

"Yeah well I you have just fainted and been sick. I'm not nasty enough to hurt someone who's just been sick." I caught the questioning look on his face and got up grinning. "Yeah I know! Hard to imagine the evil tomb robber has morals isn't it?" he smiled weakly and shakily got to his feet.

"By the way what did you have to eat for breakfast?" I asked.

"Err… I skipped breakfast this morning." He put one hand on the wall to help himself find his balance. I rolled my eyes.

"Well there's your problem then!" I said a bit louder than I meant, making Yami jump.

"Sorry, but if you don't eat then your bound to start feeling bad!" he nodded almost shyly and I couldn't really blame him. I wasn't exactly his best mate here. He stumbled a bit and I shot out my hands to steady him.

"Are you…" My voice trailed off as I looked down at my hand on Yami's hip.

"YAMI!" he sprung back from me and whipped his head round like he was expecting me to shoot him. I was too busy staring to apologize for scaring him this time.

"Why is you're side bleeding?"

**End Chapter**

Chan: There it is so you can all leave cool reviews. No flames!

Yami: Damn it! (Hits head) Damn it! (Hits head)

Chan: you're giving yourself brain damage doing that.

Yami: Really? (Hits head)

Chan: yeah. You can be a bit thick some times.

Yami: (Hits head with dreamy smile on his face)

Chan: Oh you better hope you always look as good as you do now!


	5. The detention room

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Which is lucky for you!_

Chan: hello everyone! This is yet another chapter added to 'I wonder'!

Yami: Joy of joys! (Hits head)

Chan: YAMI! I told you to stop doing that!

Yami: I don't care! (Hits head again)

Chan: you will in a minute! I just need to answer these reviews!

**Dark-Lady-Devinity: **yep. I'd be happy to help you beat grandpa up. Bakura needs to be nice more often.

**Yami Adritha: **lol. People always want the madness to stop and then realise that it would ruin the plot.

**UltamiteAngstQueen: **thanks. Sorry if this is sad! It will… _probably_… have a happy ending!

**Silver-Dagger-113: **See Yami! She agrees that you should stop banging your head! Are you calling grandpa an evil sadistic freak or me? 'A stick in leather' hahaha! That's going on my favourite quotes list! Thanks for the review!

**Bluegrass Elf: **stories are mostly boring without a bit of character-torture.

**Inuhanyou-fire-sit: **lol you certainly have a way with words don't you?

Chan: first of all, I am happy to say that more people review each chapter of this story I have written! Oh I also need to explain that Miss Thomson is Yami and Bakura's English teacher and they have that for first lesson nearly every day. O.k. on with the story!

Yami: No! Not on with the story! (Bangs head)

Chan: Yami if you do that again I will have to think of a way to punish you!

**Chapter 4**

**The detention Room**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

_Oh shit! _I hadn't realised I was bleeding until then. Grandpa is usually careful not to make me bleed in the mornings when I have to go to school. He doesn't want anyone to see and ask awkward questions. I'm always scared someone would ask me how it happened and I'd let something slip about it. Or I'd get taken into hospital and they'd be able to tell how I got hurt.

Looking down I could see how badly I was bleeding. The red liquid was seeping through my shirt and I could see it on Bakura's hands where he had been supporting me. He started asking me another question.

"Yami…?" the bell rang cutting him off. _Saved by the bell. _I then sped away from Bakura and joined the crowd of people rushing into the school building.

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

I snapped out of my shocked daze as Yami ran into school. I merged with the other students whilst trying to find Yami as I went. But I didn't see him anywhere. What surprised me the most was that he wasn't in class either when I went to sit down. Miss Thomson looked up at me.

"Where's Yami? You both have your after school detentions today." I had almost forgotten about that.

"Err… I'm not sure where he is now but he came into school at the same time as me." _That pharaoh owes me now! _I wasn't used to helping people or making excuses for _anyone _especially _Yami_! It felt very odd. Miss Thomson had just started to speak to the class when Yami ran in. _what the hell has he been doing? _Yami opened his mouth to say something but Miss Thomson got in there first.

"Really Yami this is getting ridiculous!" Yami looked at the ground.

"Sorry Miss." He mumbled. Miss Thomson glared at him.

"You _will_ be sorry if it happens again." I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not, but it looked a bit like Yami flinched as the teacher yelled at him.

"Take your seat then." Yami nodded and hurried to sit down. There was defiantly something wrong with the way he was walking. I decided not to hit him with my note book for once and instead, leaned forward and gently touched the bruise on the back of his neck.

He jumped and span around. I drew my hand back with a sigh gazing sadly into Yami's scared crimson eyes. After a few seconds Yami seemed to gain control of his voice.

"D-do you w-want s-something?" He stuttered. _Why does he do that? He never stutters in the normal way._

"Why are you so afraid of me?" I know it probably wasn't the most sensitive thing to say, but it was all I could come up with. My tone of voice wasn't the kindest either. I had triedmy hardest but it still sounded as though I was threatening him. Whatever it was made Yami let out a, slight, soft whimper and edge back in his seat a bit.

"I-I-I-"

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know." Yami looked so confused it was almost funny. But it wasn't funny because Yami couldn't figure out why I wasn't going to hurt him.

"Yami! Bakura!" damn that teacher! I may have been able to get something out of him!

"You two can continue your conversation in your detention this afternoon!" yes that might be a very good time to continue this!

**Normal P.O.V. **

Most of the morning was uneventful, unless, of course, you counted Bakura sort-circuiting the computers in I.C.T. and Yami falling out of a bench he was sitting on at break (he said it was because he was leaning too far to the side, Bakura was positive he'd fallen asleep). Pretty soon it was the lesson before lunch, PE. It was one lesson that Bakura didn't muck about in but as he was getting changed he noticed that Yami was talking to the teacher. He managed to get the end of the conversation.

"Well, you will just have to wear your uniform then. Have you brought your trainers?" Yami nodded.

"Then you can change into them." Yami nodded again, going back to his bag, pulling out a battered pair of trainers and slipping them on in place of his boots. Bakura frowned.

"Forgotten your PE kit pharaoh?" Yami once again flinched. Bakura would have quite liked to grab and shake him, but could tell that would not be a very clever idea.

"y-yes." Mumbled Yami as he turned and left to go outside.

It was late October and not exactly the sort of weather you want to be running around in, but the teacher had them all running cross country. And so that is why, Yami and Bakura were sprinting miles ahead of everyone else. Yami was just ahead of Bakura.

"You're not going to win this time pharaoh!" Bakura was laughing in spite of himself. Yami's legs were killing him and his back ached, but he didn't care. He just had to keep running. If he didn't, if stopped running, then he would surely collapse. And besides, the finish line was in sight. With one final effort, he sprinted over the line and to the side, so he could lie on his back in the grass. Pain shot through his bruised back. With a soft moan, he rolled to his side and felt Bakura lie next to him.

"You put up a pretty good fight pharaoh!" he said with a smirk. Yami would have flinched if he wasn't so exhausted. Bakura rolled over to get a proper look at his rival. His shirt was slightly damp and he was breathing heavily. _Hmm… he doesn't look like an angel now._ Bakura thought. _A bit more like a demon now. Still demons are nice too. Hang on! That's not right! _But as he watched Yami, Bakura couldn't help but get an extremely evil idea. And it was all he could think about all day.

Much too soon for Yami, the final bell of the day rang. He could barely walk properly now. _Shit. _He swore as he made his way to the English class room and the detention that waited for him. _I pushed my body too far running like that today. With a bit of luck, grandpa won't beat me up so much when I get home._ The thought nearly made him laugh out load._ HA! As if he'd ever go easy on me. _He thought bitterly. He had to put one hand on the wall for support he felt so weak, but he made sure no one else saw what he was doing.

When he arrived at the English class, Bakura was already there waiting. Miss Thomson wasn't there at the moment so it was just the two of them were alone. Bakura grinned at him. _Err… I'm not all too confident with my worst enemy being in the same room as me, alone. He might try and kill me! Or steal my millennium puzzle! Or…_ Yami tried not to gasp. _He might decide to beat me up like he said he would earlier. _Bakura grinned at him.

"Why don't you take a seat freak pharaoh?" he asked calmly. Yami suppressed a whimper and went to sit down on the other side of the room at the front, as far away from Bakura as possible. Before the tomb robber could do anything to him Miss Thomson came into the room, much to Yami's relief.

"Now. I'm going to leave the two of you here; I want you to copy out one hundred lines each. I have already written what you need to copy at the top of the page. Go when the after school bell rings." And with that, she left.

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

If I wanted the pharaoh to give me the best reaction possible, then I would have to time this very carefully. I had finished writing out: _I must behave in class. _A hundred times and Yami had finished writing out: _I must be on time for class. _One hundred times as well. Checking my watch, I smirked. Five minuets until the bell. Perfect. I slowly rose from my seat and glided over to stand behind Yami. I could tell from the way he stiffened that he knew I was there. I let my evil smirk grow wider as I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I've decided on your punishment Yami." I purred.

"P-Punishment?" Yami sounded terrified.

"That's right. Punishment. It's for lying to me and for running off when I was still asking you a question." Yami was trembling. _He thinks I'm going to kill him or something. Well now he'll know better._

"Stand up pharaoh." I ordered darkly. Yami whimpered again and stood up shaking all over.

"Turn to face me." I commanded. Yami obeyed, but kept his eyes on the floor.

"Now look at me." Slowly, he unwillingly met my eyes. It was what I had been waiting for. I grabbed his chin and forced his mouth open slightly, before forcing him into a, rough, inescapable, forceful, painful (for him at any rate) lip bruising, kiss.

**End Chapter**

Chan: there it is! You'll like that won't you Dark-Lady-Devinity?

Yami: (starts hitting head on desk again)

Chan: YAMI! I said I'd punish you next time you did that!

Yami: how?

Chan: I don't know. Maybe my reviewers have some ideas?


	6. Beautiful no matter what they say

_

* * *

Why would I write about it if I owned it? _

* * *

Chan: HELLO READERS AND REVIEWERS! 

Yami: have you been taking stupid pills again?

Chan: I'm allowed to be happy aren't I?

Yami: she's got something planned! Oh crap! (Bangs head very hard.)

Chan: Yami! If I have told you once then I have told you a thousand times! Do not bang your head!

Yami: Or what? (Goes to hit head)

Chan: (pushes the desk away)

Yami: (falls on floor) Chan! Why did you do that?

Chan: it was advice by one of my reviewers! Thanks silver-dagger-113!

Yami: So? I can always just go over there!

Chan: No you can't! (Snaps fingers)

Yami: What did you…? AGHHH! (Is suddenly wearing a straight jacket)

Chan: HAHA! Look at Yami flailing around! (Yes flail is a word silver-dagger-113! And a very good one too!)

Yami: Let me guess! More advice? (Struggling)

Chan: Yep! So is this! Oh Bakuraaaaa?

Bakura: (comes into the room) Sorry Yami! (Turns Yami so he is on his back. Bends down and kisses him)

Chan: And that one is for both Silver-dagger and Unknown 2005!

Bakura: (stands up again)

Yami: eww. Can I get out of this thing now?

Chan: Hmm. Maybe after the review answers!

**Unknown 2005: **(this is the review for chapter 4)I got this review after I put the fifthchapter up so I will answer it now! Bakura will find out eventually. I feel mean for Yami having to use fake tan when he is already a tanned sex god! (If you can't guess I'm one of his fan girls) anyway thanks for the review!

**Mellinde: **I had to leave it there because it is a great cliff hanger! It gets people to review!

**Dark-Lady-Devinity: **I knew you would! Yay I made you happy!

**Bluegrass elf: **yes I know! By the way I put a line from never alone to my favourite quotes list!

**Black Jackal: **(this is for the review for chapter 1) Yeah really over time!

**Black Jackal: **(chap 2) I know he wouldn't do that in the real show but he is very OOC in this!

**Silver-dagger-113: **Hope you liked that I used your plan! By the way I'm not being rude but are you a girl? I think you are because you called Yami pretty in a review but I mean no offence if you are a boy!

**Black Jackal: **I'm trying! I'm trying!

**Yami Adritha: **Yep. Nerves of steel!

**Beama Casey: **I'll try my hardest but I'm not making any promises! That kiss got me the most reviews for one chapter I have ever got!

**Silvrwolf-bakura13: **(chap 2) oooo! Thank you very much! See! I updated soon! Expect the unexpected! (What you are expecting I don't know!)

**Silvrwolf-bakura13: **NOOOO! Don't explode! I don't have insurance! Oh. You can still talk. Good! Well it is a darkshipping (YamixBakura) story so the kiss was inevitable! He will tell eventually I'm sure!

**Unknown 2005: **(both reviews) hehehe! You certainly have thought this through! I already have an idea for this chapter but your idea has given me a sort of plan for the future!

Chan: What a lot of reviews! If I forgot you then I'm sorry!

Yami: Can I get out now?

Chan: Alright! (Lets Yami out of straight jacket)

Yami: Thanks.

Chan: you are out of the straight jacket but the story goes on…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Beautiful (no matter what they say)**

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

I kept one of my arms tight around Yami's back, pinning his arms to his sides and kept one hand on his jaw to stop him from pulling away.

Don't get the wrong idea, this kiss was purely my way of showing him that I was in charge and I could do what ever I wanted to him. It was working. He was scared out of his wits, terrified of what I might do next. Just the way it should be.

I could feel his body trembling against mine and I could tell he was crying. His tears were running over my fingers that were gripping his face. He wasn't struggling at all so I just held on longer, holding his face harder and forcing my tongue past his lips and into his mouth. He had started sobbing but the sound was muffled by my mouth.

Eventually my lungs couldn't go without air much longer so I was forced to break the kiss and look Yami in the eyes. They were shining and two tear tracks were visible, one on each cheek. With a smirk I placed one thumb at the top each tear track, just underneath his eyes, and dragged them down, joining the, damp, watery trails at his chin. He cringed and whimpered at my touch but still didn't struggle. I put one arm back around him while I pulled out the chair with the other hand so I could push him into it.

My grin widened at the frightened yelp he let out.

"I think that will be enough punishment for now." I purred. "However…" I leaned down and lowered my voice to a suggestive hiss. "…if you lie to me again, then I will have to repeat your punishment. Only I'll make it more _intense_, just to make sure you learn your lesson." I continued breathing in his ear after I finished speaking; enjoying the panicked moan I got from him. The bell rang out in the silent room.

Yami was out of his seat in a flash. He ran at top speed out of the room, leaving me grinning like the Cheshire cat.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

My lips still hurt and I could tell they were swollen and bruised. About two blocks from school I had to stop running. My body was in agony but that wasn't what made me stop. It was just starting to sink in. I was mentally replaying what had just happened and was so preoccupied with my thoughts that when I finally staggered into the game shop I simply stumbled upstairs to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed.

Touching my bottom lip, I started grinning.

"My first kiss." I mumbled. "That was my firs kiss!" my lips hurt, but they were also tingling from Bakura's lips. I could still feel his tongue darting round my mouth. I know it is going to sound stupid, like something out of an old romantic movie, but I never wanted to wash my face again. _I want to remember every moment of this! _

I quickly grabbed my diary from under my mattress and described every moment of the kiss that I could remember. The shameful thing is that I'd cried the whole time. I'd got my first kiss and I had cried like a baby _the whole time_! It wasn't the most romantic first kiss in the world, but it still wasn't something to go and cry about.

I never knew you would feel this way after having your first kiss! I felt all bubbly inside.

Foot steps were coming up the stairs. For one horrible moment I thought it might be Grandpa coming to beat me up, but these footsteps were quick and light. The second Yugi came through the door, I could tell that letting him drink orange juice at lunch had been a bad idea. _Well, just one more reason for grandpa to beat me. _Yugi was even more bouncy and happy than he usually is. He jumped up and landed on my bed in a kneeling position.

"Hi Yami!" he flung his arms round my waist. "How are you? I _thought_ I heard you come in! How was detention? Bet it was boring. What did you have to do? Bet it was lines. What did you have to write? Bet it was something about how you must not be late or something and… and…" he was staring straight at my face.

"Oh my gosh!" he suddenly squealed, hugging me tighter. "Oh Yami! You look vibrant! And your lips!" Now you can see how hyper he was. He settled himself into a comfy position without letting me go. "O.k. who is it? Who kissed you? Come on! You can tell me!" Yugi is a lot smarter than anyone gives him credit for.

"Well it's, err…" _how do you tell your hikari you got snogged by a tomb robber? _"No Yugi I can't tell you!" Yugi bounced up and down on his knees.

"Come on Yami!" he begged. "Tell your hikari! You must tell your hikari about your first kiss! Your hikari won't tell anyone Yami!" he was wrapping me round his little finger. I shut my eyes so I couldn't see the huge puppy dog eyes he was giving me.

I was on the verge of telling him everything when I heard grandpa shout from the living room.

"Yami! Can you come in here a moment?" It wasn't a question. It was an order, a threat. I managed to repress a shudder at the thought of what he might have planned. I knew one thing; Yugi mustn't see this.

"Yugi, you stay here while I go and see what Grandpa wants." I placed him on the bed and put the blanket over him.

"Oh alright." He sighed, curling up further under the blankets; I could tell he would be asleep before I left the room. I managed a weak smile. As I left the room, I made sure to shut the door behind me.

Grandpa was waiting in the living room. He was sitting on the sofa but when I came in he stood up. I was nervously sliding one of my bracelets up and down my arm. He stood right in front of me so there was no possible way for me to escape and I had to tilt my head back to look at him (AN: remember in this grandpa is taller than Yami).

There wasn't a smirk on his face as he slapped my bruised cheek. He did it just as though it was something as simple as shaking someone's hand, like it was a perfectly normal way of greeting a child home from school. While I was thinking this he went behind me and shut the living room door, making absolutely sure I couldn't get away.

As he walked past me, he grabbed my hair and dragged me over to the sofa. He flung me on it and knelt beside it.

"So." He said whilst dealing a punch to my stomach. "How was detention?" I just laid still and let him hit and punch me. I knew I had to answer.

"It was a bit boring." I admitted. He let out a low chuckle as he gave me a very hard punch to the chest and another to my side.

"Aww. Poor baby!" he mocked and stroked my hair roughly. He gave it a hard tug to make me let out a half shriek before he slapped the side of my face to make me shut up.

"Yeah, well maybe you won't get in trouble next time." He flipped me onto my stomach so he could get to work on injuring my back. I just let him do it and even though the punches were brutal and left me stiff and in agony, I knew well enough not to scream. He carried on chatting to me as though it was a perfectly normal conversation.

"So anything else interesting happen at school, brat?" he hit me in the small of my back and also on my hip quite hard. I shook my head.

"Aww, cat got your tongue brat? You're ugly. Did you know that? Did you know how ugly you are?" he asked lazily, before slapping the back of my legs. At that point where it really hurts, just above your knee. I knew what he wanted me to answer with.

"Yes, I do know I'm ugly." I whispered hoarsely.

"And fat. You truly are fat! Did you know that too?" I nodded, agreeing with him. I felt fat. I _was_ fat. That was the one insult he kept throwing at me and if someone calls you something enough times then you start to believe it. But I knew I was fat. Didn't just believe it, _knew_ it. He gave me a particularly hard whack on the back of my neck before straightening up.

"Well regardless of whether you are fat or not, I still need to feed you so I don't get reported to social services. So go and get Yugi so we can get down the shops before it gets dark. And don't go limping because you won't be getting any pity or sympathy from me!" _as if I was actually believing I'd get it!_

Trying not to groan in pain I managed to walk to the bedroom.

"Yugi?" I whispered, shaking him gently. "Wake up." He did wake up. Very suddenly. He suddenly sat bolt upright. It shocked me so much that I stumbled back a bit and fell to the ground with a thump. Pain shot up my spine from where grandpa had hit me in the back but I ignored it.

"Yami?" He asked, looking down at me with his head to the side and I could tell he was confused.

"Yes?" I made myself smile.

"What's going on then?" He asked leaping out of bed.

"We're going down the shop now so get your shoes and jacket back on so we can go." He grinned widely and scampered out of the room, pausing to give me a hug which hurt a bit, but I still returned it. I waited until he was out of the room before getting up. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I had to agree whole heartedly with grandpa.

I truly was ugly.

* * *

At the Shop

* * *

I thought that going to the shop with Yugi and grandpa wasn't going to be too much of a problem, and up until a certain point it was fine! Just as we were coming into the supermarket, the area with all the magazines and comics and news papers and stuff. And who did I see picking up a news paper to but it in their trolley? Bakura. He saw me too and we met each others eyes for a second. We had to look away quickly because I felt like I was either going to start laughing or shout something out.

I had to run fast to catch up to Yugi and my grandpa who were half way up the next aisle. I could see grandpa standing alone at the end of the aisle and I could tell he wasn't pleased with me hanging behind. I was so busy trying to get to him before he could get really annoyed that I didn't see the wet floor sign or notice that the floor was wet until I slipped and fell flat on my face and skidded right up to grandpa. My fist knocked into his shoe. It was only gently, and it was an accident, but it was enough.

Solomon grabbed my upper arms and pulled me up to standing. He did it in a way so that no one would know that he was threatening me or hurting me. He pulled me close and hissed in my ear.

"Did you just hit me brat?" I had to nod but I also tried to stutter out a reply in my defence.

"Y-yes, b-but i-it was a-an a-accident! I-I d-didn't m-mean…" But he cut me off before I could finish.

"Just you wait until Wednesday." He growled. "Oh and don't think I have forgotten what I said about tying you up. Quite the opposite in fact!" And then he left me standing there in the middle of the aisle with my knees scrapped from hitting the ground.

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

I don't know why I let Ryou talk me into going down the shop. I absolutely hate it. But just as I was in the newspaper area, Yami, Yugi and their grandpa came in. I met Yami's eyes for a second but he had to go running after his grandpa. I was quite pleased to see that his lips were still bruised, but not so pleased to see that his face was bruised still and looked even worse, but that might just have been the light of the supermarket. He was also doing his weird hiding-a-limp walk as he ran away. My head was buzzing with what I had done to him earlier when I heard a loud crash. Going to find the source of the noise, I found that Yami had slipped and was lying on the floor. I watched as his grandpa helped him up and whispered something to him which was probably 'are you alright?' Yami answered with a nod and his grandpa whispered something else before stalking off. For some reason, Yami looked really upset all of a sudden (AN: if he only knew!).

I suddenly got the strongest urge to go forwards and help him. Maybe it was because I wanted to see his reaction when the boy who kissed him turned up. Maybe but not a very strong possibility. Maybe it was because I wanted to gloat at him for looking such a sight, what with his knees and hands bleeding like that. No, no that was definitely not the reason. I think, what it was, was that, at that moment, with blood running from where his jeans knees had ripped into his shoes and his hands grazed, a few tears in the corners of his eyes and his nose bleeding slightly, I wanted to help him because you see, at that moment, oh at that moment, he had never once looked more beautiful.

**

* * *

End Chapter**

* * *

Chan: There is the fifth chapter in our 'little' story. 

Yami: oh god I'm gonna get tied up!

Yugi: And I'm still oblivious to it all!

Bakura: are we going to kiss again do you think Yami?

Yami: hmmm, I'm not sure.

Chan: Well time for our reviewers to do their thing!

Yugi: Pwease? You do it so well! (Puppy eyes.)

Yami: And you do the puppy eyes so well too!

Chan: Yeah, yeah we know! R and R unless you want Ryou and Mokuba to do it too!


	7. Official

_

* * *

When I do own it, you lot will be the first I'll tell._

* * *

Chan: Well, here we are at the beginning of chapter 6! Chapter 7 if you count the intro!

Yami: good this story's horrible to me.

Chan: hey! You are getting a boyfriend to love you!

Bakura + Yami: (look at each other and blush)

Yami: He isn't my boyfriend yet though.

Chan: All in good time! There is lots and lots of darkshipping in this chapter! And now reviews.

**Silverwolf-bakura13:** Bakura's stupid, I know. Still, would _you_ ever believe it? (Hugs plushie) AWWWWW! Thank you!

**Mellinde: **I know, isn't it sweet?

**Mizz Papi: **mmm yeah… (Pictures Yami and drools) and he _does_ to the puppy eyes well!

**Beama Casey: **pure fluffy line that just had to be said. Cool song and dance by the way!

**Dark-Lady-Devinity: **thank you. I shall help with those weapons.

**UltamiteAngstQueen: **(first review) I know… poor Yam…

**UltamiteAngstQueen: **(second review)LOL!That is funny! Well, maybe he will find out later. Or maybe he won't that's how exciting this story is. He _is_ very hyper.

**Silver-dagger-113: **I know he's not fat or ugly really, grandpa is just plain nasty. Err… Mind control and you stole the millennium rod? I don't think Marik would be happy with that.

**Unknown 2005: **(first review)wow! Freaky! Maybe you are psychic, or as Joey Wheeler would say 'Psycho' I'm not exactly going to use your idea, it just gave me an idea. I'm not sure what chapter that will be in though…

**YamiMisao: **Creepy is good! Creepy is cool! Hmmm… I have now successfully managed to get o great deal of people to hat Yugi's grandpa who is supposed to be very nice in the show! Good one Chan! Only you could corrupt someone that nice!

**Bluegrass Elf: **yep! That is a very funny line in a very funny story! Update it soon!

**Unknown 1005: **Bakura has a very weird taste in what looks beautiful. Demon angel huh? That's pretty good actually! I shall have to use it at some point! Don't worry I'll say who's idea it was. I always try to have something nice happen to Yami as well as the bad stuff!

**Yami Adritha: **Yeah you've got that right! Bye, bye story! (Clears throat) thank you!

Chan: well thanks! Now then, it is high time I just wrote the story!

Yami: No it isn't!

Chan: yes it is…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 6****

* * *

Official**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

A hand rested on my shoulder.

"Anything wrong pharaoh?" whirling round I found myself face to face with none over than the psychotic tomb robber, Bakura. I instantly lowered my eyes to the ground not wanting to look at him any longer.

I looked terrible; I rubbed the trail of blood from my nose with the back of my hand and kept my head down but couldn't really do much about my ripped trousers or my scrapped knees and hands.

"Hmm… Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to force it outta ya?" my head snapped back up at the word 'force'. Force was never good. Force meant pain, force meant bruises and entrapment and having to lie to everyone.

But up until that afternoon, punishment had meant that too. It still did mean that coming from grandpa, but it didn't mean that from Bakura.

With him it was different. Still, he had told me not to lie again.

"N-Nothing's wrong." I mumbled. I really wanted Bakura to believe me. Or maybe I didn't. Maybe I wanted him to find out the truth so he could help me. So he could help stop this. But no… that would never work out. Something shifted behind his eyes. Something in between genuine concern and anger.

"I thought I told you not to lie to me again." He snapped, making me cringe back. Panic seared through me.

"I-I'm s-sorry B-Bakura! I-I c-can't t-tell y-you." I gabbled. I knew he could see straight through me.

"Come with me." He said, making a grab for me. I squealed and ducked away. I couldn't duck quite quickly enough and his hand closed on the back of my jacket.

I'm glad no one was standing near us because we must have looked so stupid; Bakura gripping my jacket collar and me shrinking back to get away from him. I tried to hit him but he caught my arm and twisted it behind my back.

"That is _enough, _Yami!" he then shoved me out of that isle and back out the door of the shop.

I was sure he would get seen by security, or my grandpa would see and come and drag me off. _Why does grandpa hate me? _I wondered. _Is it because I'm ugly? Or fat? Does he think I'll do something to Yugi? _My thoughts stopped suddenly as pain shot up my arm almost making me scream.

"Get _moving_ will you! I need to renew your punishment." Bakura snarled. He didn't realise he was twisting the skin on the arm that got carpet burn on Wednesday and that his fingers were pulling almost exactly the same area.

I couldn't very well say that he was hurting me with out allowing him to ask me some very awkward questions. Anyway, I'm used to getting hurt so I let him steer me gently, but painfully, out of the shop.

I gasped as the cold hair hit my now bare knees and penetrated my too thin jacket. I really need to get a new one but I'll never be able to afford it. Bakura took me round to the back of the shop where it was completely deserted. It was especially cold once Bakura let go and walked round to face me.

I think he could tell I was shivering because he slipped behind me again and carefully slipped his arms round me, breathing on my neck. He is, surprisingly, a lot warmer than I thought he would be. Before I could even consider what he might do next, he kissed me. Not on the lips like last time, not on my neck either which you might except given his position. It wasn't even on my cheek. It was behind my ear. On that really soft area of skin, just behind my earlobe.

I had _never _been kissed like this before. I didn't know anyone who _had _been kissed like this. Well, despite how unusual it was, I liked it. His tongue flicked across where my pulse was beating sending shivers down my spine. He seemed to take this for me being cold so he slipped both his arms round me and pulled me close to his chest.

After going stiff for a second, I relaxed against him. He trailed kisses down my jaw line making me let out a soft moan of pleasure and lean my head to the other side so he could get at my neck better. I heard him purr at my submissive act.

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

Although he was stiff at first, Yami quickly went limp and more relaxed and comfortable. He even tilted his head sideways so I had more access to his skin and the area I was kissing. My throat made a noise similar to one a cat might make.

"Oh, so you like that do you?" my voice was, once again, an evil, seductive, purr. Yami started to stutter out some response.

"Y-y…" I gently sucked on his ear making him gasp. "Ahh" his breath caught in his throat as his heart beat harder under my hand on his chest.

I had never intended to end up feeling this way about what I was doing. I knew I was going to enjoy it, but I was now enjoying it for different reasons. I was going to enjoy messing around with the pharaoh's feelings and watching him struggle to figure out if I actually liked him. That way he would probably end up with a badly broken heart. But now, I was enjoying being close to Yami! I was enjoying kissing him and wanted it to be like this all the time!

In fact, no matter how much I tried to deny it, I wanted Yami. I wanted him to be mine! My boyfriend! My lover! My partner! Pick your favourite! Which ever name you like the best, I wanted Yami to be it.

_But does he feel the same way about me?_

**Yami's P.O.V. **

_Why, why, why do I feel like this? _I was actually enjoying this! Bakura's usually rough hands felt smooth as they ran over my chest and stomach, slipping under my shirt, stroking my skin. I just hoped that he wouldn't be able to feel any cuts because I knew I had some. My hand slowly, shakily, reached round and wound it's self round a length of silvery white hair. A deep chuckle sounded in my ear.

"You better not pull my hair, sweetheart. I'll bite you if you do." _Sweetheart? Did that tomb robber just call me sweetheart?_

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

_Did I just call him sweetheart? _He started to stroke my hair between his thumb and index finger. Maybe I should bite him anyway! Bite him and give him a bruise to mark him as my own! I would definitely enjoy that! He gave my hair a gentle tug to test me.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" he giggled slightly.

"You wouldn't really hurt your sweetheart would you?" _hmm, I'll show him how wrong he is! _I quickly found the join between his shoulder and his neck and placed my lips there, ready.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

The bite was painful but pleasurable at the same time. Bakura's teeth dug into my skin. Tasting me. I had to turn around to look at him, to kiss him back. I knew grandpa would beat me silly if he ever found out that I was having fun and enjoying myself. But right then, for the first time in months, I honestly didn't care about what grandpa would do to me. I wanted one thing. One _person_ more like! Bakura. I slowly turned around and he opened his arms, letting me snuggle close to his body heat. He wrapped his arms round my back, trapping me to him.

The inevitable kiss on the lips was nothing like last time, it was soft, sweet, and I loved it. He quickly gained control of my mouth and his skilled tongue moving smoothly round my hopelessly untrained mouth. He didn't seem to mind that I was clueless on what to do. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he never actually noticed. When he moved back we met eyes. The ones I met were deep chocolate brown; the ones Bakura met were shining crimson. As Bakura looked deep into almost blood coloured pools and spoke four words.

"This is now official."**

* * *

End Chapter**

* * *

Chan: there. Now you can review. Sorry if it's so short.

Yugi: wow! Lots of darkshipping!

Yami + Bakura: (go scarlet)

Chan: if you review then plenty more darkshipping. If not then grandpa will hurt Yami very…_very_…badly!

* * *


	8. not so perfect end to a perfect evining

_

* * *

All of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, games, TV shows and anything else to do wit it do not belong to me. They belong to someone whose name I can't spell or pronounce!_

* * *

Chan: Hello! I'm trying to get all this chapter done in one day so fingers crossed you will be reading this while I'm eating my dinner! 

Yami: Do you really think you can get it done in one day?

Chan: of coarse I can. You and Bakura will like this chapter Yami!

Yami and Bakura: (go bright red and smile at each other)

Yugi: aww! They look so cute like that!

Bakura: I am the fearless tomb robber Bakura! I am not _cute_!

Chan: No but you look it! A lot of the reviewers think you two are cute together and so I'm going to answer them!

**Mellinde: **I know they're cute! Watching the show you would never think Bakura could be cute!

**Yami Adritha: **it's fun to write as well as read!

**Hikari Rioki: **lol thanks! There's nothing wrong with being obsessed with two of the hottest characters! I don't think a mean Bakura would be good for this story, but he isn't soft at all! You go write those cool stories!

**Beama Casey: **Well, Bakura didn't really break Yami's heart and I think he feels quite bad for thinking he could get away with it. Hmm…you take the phrase 'make a song and dance about it' and take it literally.

**Chrisoriented: **YAY! I managed to convert someone into liking darkshipping! YAY! Cool quote! Is it part of a song?

**Vicious-loner: **thanks! Keep reading!

**Dark-lady-Devinity: **Whoa! I take it you are very pleased with that! Yami: Aghh! Rape! Rape! Oh, it's just you Devinity. Chan: do you get so energetic in real life? Or is it just in reviews?

**Broken handed: **sometimes that is the best thing to say! Yeah, almost…

**Silverwolf-bakura13: **No! Why do my reviewers always die on me? Maybe they're trying to tell me something… I don't think millions of people would be after me! It's not _that_ good! (Eats chocolate and hugs plushies) aww! Yami looks sooooo cute like that!

**YamiMisao: **yep, you're right! I just can't picture grandpa getting beat up by anyone. Nope, nothing is ever that easy, especially around me!

**Unknown 2005: **how did it sound like rape? It was meant to just be Bakura being really sweet to Yami. But whatever… at the moment, it's really only this one he's gay in. I think. Anyway I see nothing wrong with it.

**Mrpointyhorns**I love both puppyshipping and darkshipping! I put a link to my story on that site, but I don't think anyone has read it. I do German too. But I'm giving it up as soon as I can!

**Bluegrass Elf: **You have updated, and it was very good too! Keep up the good work!

Chan: so I think that's all.

Yami: yep, can we start now?

Chan: That is the first time you have ever asked that Yami…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

****Not so perfect end to a perfect evening**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

My eyes went wide.

"r-really?" I wanted Bakura so much that if this was a lie then I don't know what I'd do. I must have shown some of my worries in my eyes, because Bakura held me close with one arm and used his other hand to gently cup my face and stroke my cheek.

"Really." He said it so strongly and surely and with such force that I started to go weak at the knees. There was no doubt in my mind that he meant it.

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

He looked so pleased that I meant it. _This is the way it should be._ He started to tremble against me. With a smirk, I hugged him close to my body.

"Bakura." He moaned. "W-why do you like me so much?" I had been expecting this question and was ready with an answer.

"Because you are too beautiful for your own good. One of these days you are going to get into a lot of trouble because of it if you don't have someone to protect you." He was gaping at me with both his eyes wide open. A faint pink blush was glowing in his cheeks.

"God you're beautiful." I whispered in his ear before trailing kisses down his face, starting just behind his ear and continuing right round his jaw line and down to his collar bone. I clamped my lips down on the already bruising bite mark and sucked hard.

He gasped and tried to speak, but all that came out was a breathy whisper. I let out a deep chuckle in the back of my throat as I moved back slightly, ad miring the bruise that marked his beautiful neck.

"n-n-no…" he finally managed to stammer out. Oh. He doesn't want me then. I quickly backed off and looked at the ground, ready to turn and run away. I was so ashamed; I thought he wanted me back.

"Oh. I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'll g-go n-now." Just as I turned a hand gripped my arm.

"b-but I-I thought y-you s-said i-it w-was o-official." If he still thought this was official, if he still _wanted _this to be official, then he must have been saying no to something else!

I hugged him so hard that I might have suffocated him. He seemed to know what I had thought and just to make sure I had no doubt left in my mind, he hugged me back just as tight and buried his face in my hair.

"I didn't mean that. I just said no because…because…" he trailed of and hid his face in my hair even more.

"Why Yami?" I murmured, placing kisses on the freshly exposed skin on the back of his neck.

"Because I'm not beautiful!" he sobbed, tears landing on my shoulder.

"What?" I couldn't believe this! Didn't he notice how beautiful he was? Didn't he realise how many people would kill to look the way e does? He is so skinny that he can wear impossibly tight leather and his hair is so soft that I was resting my head on his and it was more comfy than my pillow at home.

"I'm not beautiful! I'm ugly and fat and st-stupid!" he wailed into my shirt.

"Yami!" He jumped at the sound of me shouting but wriggled closer to me all the same. "Who told you this? Come on, I'll punch their bloody lights out for ever insulting _my_ little Demon Angel."(Chan: Thank you to Unknown 2005 for the Demon Angel name! It's very good!)

**Yami's P.O.V. **

_Should I tell him? Or shouldn't I tell him?_ I could of burst out laughing at the very thought of telling Bakura about grandpa. It would be like going up to him and asking for him to put me and Bakura in hospital. I am not about to give up Bakura when we have only been together for less than five minuets. He'd leave me the second grandpa hit him, I know he would.

"n-no one. I-it's j-just t-true." To my great surprise, Bakura shifted my weight so I was leaning back in his arms to the side of him. He tilted his face to see me better. I was horribly aware that he was focusing on my poor, sore bruised cheek.

"It's the same person isn't it? The person who gave you that bruise is the one who told you all that rubbish. Come on you can tell me who it is." Oh god. I wish I could have told him! that would be like a dream come true to get something that important off my chest because at that moment, it just felt so big that I knew I could never beat it on my own.

"n-no i-I c-can't. P-please don't m-make m-me. Y-you d-don't know h-how b-badly i-I w-want t-to t-tell you." He kissed the blackish blue area on my face while stroking his fingers over the back of my neck. It took me a couple of seconds before I realised that he was stroking the place grandpa punched last Wednesday. The place where Bakura noticed the bruise.

"Oh Yami." He sighed sadly. "I know it must be hard for you to tell me." _You have no idea Bakura. _"They must have done something really bad for you to get so scared you won't say." _Bad? That just might qualify for the understatement of the year!_ "It's too soon for you to trust me with everything, but maybe someday you'll tell me who it is." I was going weak again. I nodded smiling in response to his question. I really would tell him someday…probably. Maybe when we were older and I'd moved out of the game shop.

It was getting very cold outside. We had been outside for nearly half an hour without realising it. I was about to suggest going back inside when my mobile phone started ringing in my pocket.

"Answer it." Hissed Bakura. Nodding, I quickly pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Bakura let me stand up on my own but started to muck about in front of me, mouthing words to me.

"Yami?" aid a slightly panicked voice from the other end. "Where are you? What happened?"

"Hello Yugi." I had try struggle not to start laughing as Bakura imitated me, making a phone shape with his hand by sticking out his thumb and little finger and holding it to his ear, pretending to speak into it.

"Where are you?" Yugi sounded as though he was getting more and more worked up.

"I'm fine Yugi." I told him. Bakura snorted with laughter. "Nothing happened."

"No lying Yami." Bakura whispered in my ear. "Tell him that a tomb robber grabbed you, dragged you out of the shop, and is now preparing to rape you." I spluttered into my hand as Yugi continued to ask questions and Bakura continued to be an idiot.

"Where are you then? We can't see you anywhere in the shop."

"I'm hanging out with a friend Yugi. You two can go home without me if you want." Yugi paused and I knew exactly what he was thinking. Grandpa must have been standing near because he lowered his voice to say the next question.

"It's the person who kissed you isn't it?" he hissed. Bakura had his ear pressed near to the phone so he could hear it to.

"Smart kid." He muttered in my ear. Not quiet enough though because Yugi heard his voice. He didn't know who it was though thank Ra.

"That's them isn't it?" he sounded like he was still hyper. "It's a boy isn't it?"

"Well…yes…but he's not exactly a boy. He's a little bit older than me." This could have given it away, but luckily Yugi took it to mean a little bit older than I was supposed to be as a normal human. Not a five thousand year old spirit.

"What did they say?"

"He could hear what you said and thought you were smart." Bakura was nodding so energetically and being so stupid, that if I had been unsure whether he was being sarcastic, that I would then know for sure. He definitely did not think Yugi was smart.

"Oh, well, me and grandpa are at the car now, we're going back home, are you sure you don't need a lift back?" Bakura was now shaking his head at me.

"No it's alright. I'm going with him. Bye." And then we hung up.

Bakura was smirking at me. He had a very odd look in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was.

"Bakura? Wha-?" before I could finish the question, I heard a car start up, and I was pretty sure I knew whose it was.

"Quick!" I yelped and pulled Bakura back into the shadows and cowered behind him so the people in the car couldn't see me. I was right about who it was though. Thankfully, Yugi and grandpa never saw me. They might have seen Bakura, but they never even thought to make the connection to me.

Once the car had gone past, I moved out from behind my new boyfriend.

"That was close." He was still looking at me in his odd little way. "What is it?" he smirked wider and took a step forwards.

"I do remember you saying that I was going to be the one who gave you a lift back. So now come here." I shrieked as he caught hold of my waist and lifted me clean off the ground, and started to walk forwards, carrying me bridal style.

"So, what are you doing at the weekend?" blushing, I looked at the ground passing underneath me.

"I actually work at the performing arts studio at the weekend." Bakura kissed my forehead.

"You work hard my demon angel. What time do you start?" he was actually interested.

"Well, I start at nine in the morning and I stop working at about one in the afternoon and then I sometimes join in with the drama lessons. They go on for an hour." I was blushing as he continued to carry me. He carried me all the way into town.

There was a group playing instruments in the park. There was one person on the keyboard, one person playing guitar and another person playing a selection of different drums. There was someone singing too. Just as we got there, they started to play a really good fast-paced song so Bakura put me down and dragged me up in front of them. After checking no one we knew was near, we slipped our arms round each other and danced.

My legs were still killing me, it was totally improvising and it was like nothing they had ever taught me to do at the performing arts studio, but I honestly couldn't care less. Every so often, Bakura would place a kiss somewhere on my face. The music got faster so we danced faster and when it ended, we both flopped down on the grass and Bakura pulled me onto his lap so he could kiss me.

He pointed to the stars in the sky and told me their names. There was one star, a very bright one that in ancient Egypt, people used to say was the star of the goddess of love, Hathor. (Chan: I looked it up, that's really her.) It was like we had been going out for ever.

After nearly three of the most perfect hours of my life, we got up and walked the rest of the way. Bakura walked with me until we reached two streets away from the shop.

"I should probably walk the rest of the way on my own. In case Yugi is watching." He smiled and gave me one final goodnight kiss.

"Sleep well my Demon Angel." And the he hurried off round the corner. I walked very slowly to the game shop. _Please let grandpa be asleep. Either that or let Yugi still be awake. _

It took me a full twenty minuets to reach the back door, but just as I was reaching for the handle, two hands clamped onto my upper arms. The fingers were tight and they were getting ready to smash my body through the glass door. _Oh shit. _It looked like my luck had just about run out.

**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

**Chan: There you go! Please leave a nice review! 

Bakura: What are you doing to my Demon Angel!

Chan: You will find out soon enough! By the way, I've uploaded the first chapter of a new story called 'Please see me!' but if you read it, don't expect any quick updates.

Yami: (shaking moves closer to Bakura and hides his head in his shirt) don't leave us waiting! Review quickly I might be saved!

* * *


	9. Just a dream or maybe not

_

* * *

_

I keep telling you this every chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chan: hello! Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! But all that matters is that I'm here now, right? I have been very busy with studying exams and stuff like that. But now I have got some good ideas for this story and my others too!

Yami: I'm going to diiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

Bakura: (growls and hugs Yami close) No one hurts him and gets away with it!

Chan: eep! Well I'll answer the reviews before you can do any damage!

**Silver-dagger-113: **I'm glad you're here now! Wow! That is a lot of e-mails! Of course Kura can be an idiot, I can sometimes too! But it all falls into place in the end! 'Evil Grandpa of doom'? Lololololol. You'll have to read and find out.

**Mellinde:** aww thank you! Yami will be…………alright.

**S. Chensu and Luff:** I'm sorry I'm being nasty! I will try and lighten things up, but I mainly write angst. (Hugs Yami) He's a cutey. I'll try to add more fluff. I hope the teachers leave you alone.

**Unkown2005:** lol I'm updating don't worry.

**YamiMisao: **lol you might be surprised by what happens!

**Dark-Lady-Devinity:** oh that's kool! (Gives her a ton of chocolate) for being my loyalist reviewer! You glare at that grandpa!

**Silverwolf-bakura13:** LOL! Sorry my update was so slow. I've had my exams and stuff. I'm fine! No need to send the medicine! (Pulls on T-shirt and licks lolly) THANK YOU!

**Hikari Rioki:** lol. I'd never kill off my Yami-boy! He's so sweet!

**UltamiteAngstQueen:** lol. Thank you. I do try and write original stuff but it takes a while for me to get going with it. I might get a user name on or whatever it's called.

**Mrpointyhorns:** thank you. Does that mean I'm good at making nice people bad? Is that a good thing? That is a good idea…I may just have to use it! I'll let people know it's your idea when I do.

**Yami Adritha:** I'm updating as quick as I can…I'm sorry…

**I can't rmember5713:** To answer your questions: Yes, I'm not telling yet, and YES!

**Vicious-Loner:** Thank you.

**Bluegrass Elf:** I know I haven't updated recently! But neither have you…so please update! Thank you very much. Yami: (nibbles cookie) is it poisoned? Chan: Don't be silly…I'm the only one who can poison you! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! (Not that I would or anything……)

**kittycat11585:** thank you. I will go on don't worry! I'll try not to hurt Yami too much.

**Fear of Falling:** thank you! I'm glad you like my story! I like your name, its kool! Do you have a fear of falling? Darkshipping rules…

**Yamigal:** Nice to meet you! Thank you for liking and reviewing the story! I appreciate it very much!

**Kashya:** Thank you. I would lose track of my thoughts too.

Chan: Thank you for all your reviews everyone! Just to let you know, this is my most reviewed story! Keep it up! If I left you out of the replies then I'm sorry! Just tell me and I'll add you next time.

Yami: Are we going to carry on now?

Chan: of course.

Yami: damn it.

Bakura: (covers Yami's eyes just in case.)

Chan: Ok then…let's carry on……… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

**

**Just a dream….or maybe not **

**Yami's P.O.V. **

_I'm going to die! Grandpa's finally going to kill me! _These were the only thoughts that crossed my mind. After months of abuse and suffering, cuts and bruises, dislocated joints and secrets, it was all going to end, because I knew there was no way I could survive being pushed through a locked, glass door. And just when I'd got to know Bakura too. Just when I was finally feeling happy for the first time in ages……and I was going to die.

It took me a few seconds before I realised that the hands were not pushing me forwards. They were pulling me back and holding me close. _What the hell?_

"Yami calm down! It's only me!" Bakura turned me around to face him and I was so relived I almost cried. Instead I flung my arms round him and hid my face on his shoulder. I felt his arms wrapping round me. It made me feel so warm it was like being wrapped in a blanket.

"Yami? What's wrong?" I was still trying not to cry, telling myself that it was ok and Bakura wouldn't hurt me. But it was difficult for me to think about anything else other than getting smashed through a pane of solid glass. I could imagine it pretty well. But the longer Bakura was holding me, the less I was thinking about that and the more I was thinking about how good his hug felt.

"N-nothing…I-I was scared…Th-that's all…" His fingers started playing with my hair.

"Don't ever be scared, not while I'm here. I'll always protect you." It was a lie. I knew it was. There is no way Bakura could ever protect me from grandpa, but he might help it hurt less. His finger flicked over the bruise on the back of my neck. It made me squirm with laughter that I was trying to keep in-audible, he could see this and decided to make it worse by slowly moving his knuckles round and round in circles, massaging the damaged skin gently, letting me moan into his shoulder.

It didn't hurt a bit. It felt good. The only physical contact I had received in ages that didn't hurt, and it was coming from Bakura the tomb robber. However, as much as I didn't want to break the hug, I needed to look up to talk to him. Another thing I didn't do anymore. Grandpa had beaten it into me to never look him in the eyes, and it was now second nature to look at my feet. Bakura tilted my chin up so he could look at my face.

"I'm sorry I just snuck up on you like this." He murmured a seductive edge to his voice. "But it's late…very late… My house isn't exactly in the nicest place to be this late at night…" I had no idea where Bakura's house was. He could very easily be lying just to get inside my house, close enough to kill me, but his hand was still rubbing the back of my neck making my stomach to back flips. Something told me he wasn't lying.

"Come inside." I whispered quietly. "But please be quiet, I don't want to wake up Yugi and grandpa…" _especially grandpa. _Unlocking the door and pushing it open as quietly as possible, I peered round. For the second time in less than hour, luck seemed to be on my side. Grandpa and Yugi were both in there beds, sleeping soundly which left me and Bakura free to sneak upstairs and to the guest bedroom. I didn't dare take Bakura to mine and Yugi's room…I could just imagine the look on Yugi's face if he woke up to see me and Bakura curled up together.

I rarely go into the guest bedroom apart from when I have to……or when I'm forced too… Grandpa sometimes drags me in here when he's gone too far and knocked me out so that I won't wake up by the time Yugi gets home. He just dumps me on the floor and locks the door behind him. Then when Yugi gets home he'll make some excuse about me having a head ache or feeling sick and tells him not to disturb me……yeah right. I do get head aches, but only because he's punched my head so many times and the only reason I ever feel sick is because I'm so worried about what he's going to do to me next.

It's not a place that I like to spend time in usually, but I'd rather be in there with Bakura, than be in my own room alone.

"Quiet…" I urged again as I slipped open the bedroom door and stood aside to let him in. Bakura looked around at the pale cream walls and the worn out beige rug on the bare floor boards.

"Is this your room Yami?" He asked. He sounded a little shocked and worried to think that I might sleep in a room this bare and empty.

"No." I said quickly. "This is just the guest room. I share a room with Yugi. But I don't think it'd be a good idea for us to go in there." Bakura grinned down at me and ruffled my hair. As he did so, I got the strangest sensation I have ever experienced. It felt like thousands of tiny waves of energy and warmth were pulsing out of Bakura's finger tips into me. From the look on Bakura's face, he'd felt it too.

"w-well….shall we get into bed?" I heard Bakura asking me.

"Yeah…ok…" my voice was oddly hushed in the silent room.

The night air was surprisingly cold, but once I was curled up next to Bakura under the covers, I honestly couldn't tell. His body heat, combined with the soft blanket pulled over both of us, it was like being in a pleasantly hot bath. It was so relaxing and soothing and I was suddenly so unbelievably tired, that I was already drifting into sleep less than five minuets later when Bakura spoke again.

"Yami, you are a virgin right?" I almost burst out laughing at the randomness of the question. I spluttered into Bakura's arms that were wrapped right round me.

"y-yes!" I giggled as quietly as possible. "Why did you ask that?" He moved both hands slowly up and down my spine, missing cuts and scars by inches.

"Just curious is all……I'm allowed to be curious about my boyfriend aren't I?" 'My boyfriend'…I never thought I'd hear those words from Bakura. I didn't think I'd ever be _anyone's _boyfriend.

"Yeah…You're allowed." I murmured quietly.

"Good. I'll ask more questions later then. But for now, sleep. I don't want you getting over tired."

I wasn't sure, and I'd never ask just in case I was hideously wrong, but I had a feeling that Bakura had meant more than being curious when he had asked that.

Those were the last thoughts that ran through my mind before I fell asleep in the tomb robber's arms.

_Dream_

_Yami's P.O.V. _

_I knew what was going to happen. I'd replayed this one day over and over in my head, and it never once changed. There had been no way of telling what was about to happen until it actually happened. _

_It was the third or fourth week back after the summer holidays, and it was the first time me and Bakura had ever attended Yugi's school as official students. I was sitting at the kitchen table, writing out my homework blissfully unaware of everything that was going to star today, and wasn't going to finish any time soon. _

_In my dream, I was standing off to the side, watching it all. I watched as grandpa entered the room and walked right behind the Yami sitting on the chair. That Yami turned round and jumped when he noticed how close grandpa was, but still he wasn't scared. _

"_Oh hello Grandpa!" He said brightly. I knew what was coming next. I had to look away, I had to! But I couldn't. I could only watch, almost in slow motion, as grandpa raised one fist and smashed it against the other Yami's face, sending him spilling out of his chair and onto the floor._

_The first time grandpa ever hit me. The first, but sadly, not the last. I was now forced to watch as grandpa began kicking, punching, and hurting the other Yami in as many ways as he could think, ignoring his cries and pleas until he was unconscious on the floor. Then he turned. He looked straight at me and I felt my blood run cold. _

_This was impossible. There was no way that he could see me. This was a dream, it wasn't real, I wasn't really there…but no matter what I tried to convince myself was true, there was no mistaking what was happening. The room vanished around me, leaving only two things still visible. Myself and Grandpa. _

_He slowly walked over to me, an evil smirk playing on his lips. I tried to back away, but my legs were stiff and frozen with fear. In less than ten seconds, his hand shot out and slapped my face. My already bruised cheek stung as he continued to slap me. When he was done with that, when he had made my face bleed, he kneed me in the stomach. I fell forwards onto my knees and he punched the back of my neck so I was on the ground completely. He continued kicking me, whispering insults to me at ever opportunity he got. _

"_You stupid brat." He hissed menacingly. "You stupid, ugly, fat-"_

"_Yami!" I had just enough strength left, to raise my head. Bakura was standing a little way away, fear and confusion on his face._

"_Yami, Yami, Yami." He kept repeating my name over and over. Infuriated (Chan: ooo big word!) grandpa grabbed a handful of his beautiful snowy white hair and pulled him over to me. I opened my mouth to say something, to beg for Bakura to be let free, but all that came out was a funny gurgling sound and a small dribble of blood. _

"_Yami! Please!" I looked up to see grandpa start beating Bakura. Tears ran down my cheeks. I was totally useless. I couldn't save Bakura and at the rate I was going, I wouldn't even be able to save myself._

_Blood poured from Bakura as he kept repeating my name over and over. His clothes were ripped and he was bruised all over. And I could only say one word._

"_Bakura!" _

_End Dream_

"Yami? Yami get up from down there! You'll suffocate yourself!" Bakura's voice was quiet but urgent at the same time. Opening my eyes, I could see only darkness, accompanied by a feeling of something pressing over my face. It took me a couple of seconds to figure out that I was somehow wrapped inside the blanket too tight to escape.

"Yami!" Bakura ripped the blanket away. The light wasn't much better as it was still night, but I could just make out his silhouette and part of his face. I could see how worried it was.

"Shhhh. It's alright. It was just a dream." He lent close to me and hugged me tightly. A dream? A _dream_! If only it was just a dream… Bakura held me until I'd stopped shaking.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" I looked into his shining brown eyes, wide with concern. And I knew that I could never tell him anything about what I'd just seen.

**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

**Chan: Well? Good? 

Yami: OO

Chan: wow. His eyes are so big his mouth disappeared.

Bakura: (hugs Yami close) my poor demon-angel!

Chan: R&R everyone! I'll be happy if you do! (As long as evil flamers stay away!)

* * *


	10. What Death Feels Like

_

* * *

_

Unfortunately I did not get the right to own Yu-Gi-Oh for my birthday.

* * *

Chan: ok I know how long it has been since I updated, but I just got really busy and then I wasn't sure how to move along the story. So sorry if it isn't as good as the other chapters but I wanted to get something up. 

Yami: I got bored so I poked her.

Chan: now I'm gonna answer all those reviews.

**S. Chensu and Luff:** Don't worry. I promise he'll be ok. I will make Yami tell eventually, just not yet. And it will end happy.

**Dark-Lady-Devinity:** So sorry! I know it's been…well…ages…but I'm updating now!

**Emma:** heheh! I convert everyone to yaoi stories……glad I helped to corrupt you.

**My Tourniquet:** he he. Funny review! I hate what I've done to grandpa but it is good fun. He is very demented. But he is evil too so he just doesn't care about Yami's powers. Anyway, that was defiantly the funniest review of the chapter.

**Hikari Rioki:** lol. Don't worry, everything will be fine.

**Lola-Hiwatari:** Wheee! (Huggles the key chains) Thankies! (Hands over a big cake with a picture of Yami and Bakura iced on.) I was running short on ideas for what to give you. I hope you like this chapter!

**LiNes:** lol. You changed your name! but you like my story so please keep reading!

**Devilangelhybrid:** I'm updating right now.

**Mellinde:** Thankey you! Lol exclamation marks? I think……

**YamiMisao:** lol. I aim to shock people and I am updating now.

**Mariasha:** just to let you know. This is my story and I will write about the characters and portray them however I like. That is why I am writing this. And ever heard of OOC? It's what half thee stories here are based on. So if ya don't like it then don't read it.

**Magical-wildgirl**: I'm thinking about getting all the reviewers who hate Grandpa to beat him up when it's time for him to be defeated. So then there will be time for Mr. Clubby-Mc-Squire.

**Yami Adritha:** lol I updated but it wasn't too soon. **Sorry! To all reviewers! **

**Silver-dagger-113:** ummm okay……(edges away) I can see why Bakura was worried. (Hides the sugar). LOL thanks for reviewing. Makes me smile.

**Rapturous Voice:** updating

**Bluegrass Elf:** Yami likes you patting his head. It makes him feel cute and sweet. Yami: I hate being patted. It makes me feel like a pet hedge-hog. Chan: well I like it when he gets patted.

**NOnymOus:** (huggles back) aww. Whoo! Darkshipping! Whoo!

**Scorpia250:** I'm used to hyper people. I'm glad you and your Yami enjoy the story so much. I hope you get out of the straight jacket eventually.

**jessara40k:** Yeah Yami is gonna have to depend on Bakura quite a lot in this story. Not sure how happy he will be about that…

Priestess Adularia: Yes.

**Missing Fairy:** thank you! I am updating don't worry.

**UPDATE OR I WILL:** blimey……O.o yes I am aware it has been a looooong time. I would like to see some of these chapters you have written! I am sorry to keep you waiting when you like this story so much.

Yami: Finally done with the reviews?

Chan: yep. And now on to the story! (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter ten

* * *

**

**What death feels like**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I slept peacefully for the rest of the night and when I woke up the next morning, Bakura was already gone. I wasn't sure how long he'd been gone, but there was no trace of him ever being there. At first, I worried that maybe it had all been a dream and that Bakura didn't love me at all. That is until I got up and looked in the mirror. The love bite he had given me the night before was still on my neck.

I couldn't help but smile as I slipped back into the room I share with Yugi and laid in my bed, waiting for my Hikari to wake up. Slowly, the first light of the morning began to shine through the curtains and flood the room with light. I still didn't dare risk getting up even a minute before Yugi, just in case Grandpa heard me and woke up, or was already up and decided to beat me up before Yugi came downstairs, as he had done more than once before.

I was just about to consider getting up, when I heard the door being pushed open and someone walking in. My body stiffened as whoever it was crept as silently as possible across the room until they were standing by my bed. I knew who it was without seeing the person or even hearing them speak. Grandpa bent over me, studying my face for any signs of me being awake.

_Surely he hasn't heard me. Please don't let him of heard me. _I could feel his breath on my face. I could feel his fingers tighten on my shoulder checking to see if I screamed. His nails dug into my skin, so I had to fight not to yell out in pain. After a while he straightened up and left the room. Not long after that, Yugi woke up and began searching the cupboard, draws and floor for an outfit for today. I'm not sure why, but I suddenly remembered that I had the weekend off work. Damn it. That meant that I'd have to spend the whole weekend in the same house as grandpa.

After a few minuets, I faked a yawn and sat up, stretching.

"Good morning Yugi." I said, smiling at the sight of my Hikari.

"Yami!" Yelped Yugi, jumping at the sound of my vice before leaping onto my bed to give me a hug. "Good morning!" I winced slightly as he squeezed a little too tightly for me, but he didn't seem to notice. My arms wrapped round him and gave him an equally strong hug back.

Luckily, he let go before I had to push him away. He was still in his pyjamas his chosen outfit in his hand.

"I'm gonna go have a shower now!" he said brightly as he skipped out of the room, leaving me alone. With a sigh and groan, I got out of bed, rubbing a sore spot on my back and began the same search Yugi had just completed. I found a shirt that was meant to be tight but was in fact incredibly loose, in the top draw and my favourite trousers, again looser than they were supposed to be, stuffed down the back of my bed. I was just pulling my boots down from the top shelf of the cupboard when I sensed someone at the door.

"Hello Yami." Hissed a voice so full of venom it made me cringe. "How are you this morning?" I slowly turned to face my grandpa.

"I-I'm ok…" I whispered softly.

"Really?" He sneered. "Well just you wait until Wednesday, then I can assure you that you won't be 'Ok' any more." And then he turned and left me alone in the bedroom. After that he left me pretty much alone for the rest of the day. He did hiss insults at me whenever Yugi was out of earshot and slapped my face when he found out I'd finished all the milk from the fridge (I don't see how this was something wrong as there was only half a glass left) , but nothing worse than that. Most other weekends that I have off, he would tell Yugi to go get something from the shop, and then do anything from yelling until my ears hurt to bruising my face to the point where I would have to hide in the guest bedroom for the rest of the weekend. I got the feeling he was holding back for some reason. I was afraid to find out what this reason might be.

The usual sick feeling that I got around dinner time, wasn't as bad as usual and I actually managed to eat everything I put on my plate, even if that was less than what Yugi and grandpa were eating. It was still more than I usually eat.

I didn't throw up that night either which is something that had become as routine as brushing my teeth. As I curled up in bed that night, I couldn't help but think of Bakura. Thoughts of what he might be doing rushed through my head. Maybe he was in bed too. Maybe he was still up and awake. Maybe he didn't sleep at all. I sleep very little myself actually and that night was no exception. But something was different. Instead of worrying about what my 'grandpa' would do to me the next time Yugi left the house, I was thinking of all the things Bakura might be doing.

When I finally fell asleep, the white haired tomb robber kept appearing in them and telling me that he loved me. I told him that I loved him too. He told me that I was beautiful, that I was perfect, special. He ran his hands down my body from my face, across my shoulders and down my sides. He kept saying that I was beautiful as he kissed me. I had no idea why he would say this, but it still made me feel good about myself. Just as he was about to remove my top, I felt pressure on my stomach, so tight that I could barely breath.

Bakura's figure flickered and blurred as I gasped for the air that I so desperately needed. The room was spinning around me, Bakura was fading, and then with a burst of pain, I opened my eyes to realize I was lying in my bed. The weight on my stomach was still there, not just part of my dream, but something real.

"Hey brat." I knew that voice all too well. "Did you know you were talking in your sleep?" I tried to answer, to shake my head, but my lungs were growing even emptier with each passing second. My eyes, still clouded with sleep, attempted to see what it was that was causing me so much pain. This turned out to be a mistake, for as soon as I tried to raise my head off the pillow, a hand tightened around my throat, squeezing out what little air I had left in me.My eyes seemed to clear slightly and grandpa came into view properly. He wasn't standing next to the bed as I had expected, instead he was kneeling on it, one knee in my stomach, which explained the weight I could feel.

His finger nails dug into my skin, ripping it and making it bleed. The soft, red liquid ran down my neck, staining my pyjama shirt and still he didn't let go. He didn't care if he killed me. He didn't care about me at all. I shut my eyes in an attempt to wish the pain away.

When grandpa spoke again his voice seemed very far off, quiet but somehow it was clearer than it had ever been before.

"This is what dying feels like Yami. Get used to it." And then the grip around my neck and the pressure on my stomach were gone. I gasped and spluttered for oxygen as I rolled sideways away from my grandpa, but it was already too late to catch my breath. Something hard caught the side of my head and seconds later, I hit the floor with a hard thump. The last thing I heard were footsteps leaving the room and a door closing somewhere near by, and then pure silence consumed me as my mind went blank.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Bakura had been in the kitchen, sitting with his feet in the sink staring into space when he heard the phone ringing. He thought nothing of it until Ryou appeared in the doorway a few minuets later looking even more pale than usual.

"Bakura, get down from there. We have to get going." He said while pulling his shoes on.

"Go? Where are we going?" Bakura hopped down from the sink and landed gracefully in front of his Hikari. "It's not a school day or anything." Ryou sighed deeply and straightened up to face him.

"Look Bakura, I know you don't get on very well with Yami Yugi but he's in hospital." Bakura's world seemed to spin around him. One fact had penetrated his mind. Yami, his Yami, was in hospital. Ryou was saying something else, but it didn't matter to him.

After pulling on his shoes, both boys ran from the flat and along the corridor. The lift was broken so they had to run down the stairs right from the top floor to the bottom. Bakura remembered half way down that it had been him who had smashed the controls in the lift and made a mental note to slap himself when Ryou wasn't around and when they weren't in such a hurry. Every step that he ran and every beat of his heart seemed to say the word 'Yami. Yami. Yami.' over and over again until he felt like his head might explode with all the different images of Yami crammed into it.

They arrived at the hospital about half an hour later having run all the way. The tomb robber didn't even feel out of breath as he burst into the waiting room, his Hikari right behind him, to find Yugi sitting in a chair with, Joey, Tristan and tea already there. Anger bubbled up inside of him at the thought that he had been the last to know. The last to know that HIS BOYFRIEND was in hospital. That was until he remembered that they didn't know that Yami was his boyfriend yet. His anger at not being told until the last minute slipped away and left only a dull worrying feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yugi." gasped Ryou. "What happened?" Bakura settled his eyes on Yugi who's own eyes were swollen and red from crying.

"h-he was attacked." He chocked out. "w-we don't kn-know who d-did i-it." He stopped here to take a deep shuddering breath and when he continued; his voice still wobbled but was slightly steadier. "I woke up at around three in the morning and found him on the floor. His neck and face were bleeding badly and his breathing sounded staggered. After making sure he was still breathing I ran into grandpa's room and told him what had happened before hurrying downstairs to call an ambulance…." His voice trailed off into silence.

Bakura suddenly wished that he hadn't eaten breakfast so quickly. Even as he made some excuse and ran along the corridor, he could feel the burning sensation in his throat, only just getting to the toilet in time to throw up the entire contents of his stomach. Even when he was totally empty he still didn't feel any better.

Attacked…..Yami had been attacked. This wasn't just some terrible accident, Yami hadn't slipped or fallen. Someone had actually came into Yami's bedroom with the intention of harming, maybe even killing, him, and Bakura hadn't been there to stop whoever it was.

Yugi's grandpa was came round the corner at the same time as Bakura and sat next to his grandson. Solomon's expression was a mixture of anger upset and something else that no one could place.

"We're allowed to go and see him now." Were the only words he said before the group of friends took off down the seemingly endless corridor to the ward right at the end. Most of the other people were lying in their beds, although some were talking to their visitors. Yami's bed was the last one in the room, right underneath the window. His eye lids were closed, his breathing deep, in time with the machine that was helping him breath by a tube in his mouth. A heart rate monitor bleeped at the same irregular rhythm as his heart. Deep cuts and scratches ran down his pale neck while the sheets draw up to his chin covered any other damage.

The sight brought unshed tears to the eyes of everyone, but none more so than Bakura. His boyfriend's face was so peaceful; he could almost, but not quite, imagine that he was just asleep. And as he watched, the tomb robber made a promise, one ancient spirit to another.

_This will never happen again Yami. Never. When you wake up, just tell me who it was and that's it….I'll kill them……I swear to you……They're as good as dead. _

**

* * *

**

End chapter

* * *

Yami: OO

Chan: there we go! R&R

Yami: OO

Chan: sorry if it's a little short, but I'm double posting this with the next chapter so it kinda makes up for it doesn't it?

Yami: you nearly killed me!

* * *


	11. Yami's I wonder

_

* * *

_

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Only this plot.

* * *

Chan: Double posted with the last chapter so nothing to say and no reviews to answer.**

* * *

Chapter eleven

* * *

**

**Yami's 'I wonder'**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

_I wonder if Bakura truly loves me._

_I wonder why he does._

_I wonder why I love him._

_I wonder if I'll ever tell him about grandpa. _

_I wonder what he'll do when he finds out._

_I wonder what grandpa will do if he finds out about Bakura._

_I wonder why Yugi doesn't notice all the bruises on me. _

_I wonder why grandpa hates me._

_I wonder if he'll ever stop hurting me._

_I wonder how long it will be until I'm killed. _

_I wonder if it'd hurt if I killed myself._

_I wonder if I'll kill myself._

_I wonder what I'm doing even considering that._

_I wonder what I did to disserve this. _

_I wonder why I'm scared of being tied up._

_I wonder why I can't remember my past. _

_I wonder whether I loved Bakura in the past. _

_I wonder how I ever lived without him._

_I wonder why no one has noticed that I eat hardly anything._

_I wonder why I'm never hungry._

_I wonder how much weight I've lost._

_I wonder how come I'm still fat._

_I wonder what I've done wrong._

_I wonder why Bakura tells me I'm beautiful._

_I wonder why I don't mind him lying._

_I wonder whether it hurts more when grandpa hits me or when he insults me._

_I wonder where I left my pen knife._

_I wonder why I thought that._

_I wonder why the bruise on the back of my neck won't fade. _

_I wonder if Bakura would run away with me._

_I wonder if grandpa would find us._

_I wonder if grandpa always hated me. _

_I wonder why I still cal him grandpa. _

_I wonder what I could call him instead. _

_I wonder why he doesn't just kill me._

_I wonder if I've ever wondered so much in my life._

_I wonder if everyone wonders this much_

_I wonder if Bakura does. _

_I wonder why I left my knife in the bathroom._

_I wonder what grandpa would do if he knew I had a knife._

_I wonder if he already knows._

_I wonder if that's why he gets so mad. _

_I wonder how many of my secrets he knows._

_I wonder why I feel like he knows all of them._

_I wonder why every morning that I wake up I have a terrible taste in my mouth._

_I wonder why the taste doesn't go away all together even when I brush my teeth again and again. _

_I wonder why I just cut myself._

_I wonder why it's not the first time I have._

_I wonder why it feels so good……_

**

* * *

**

**End chapter**

**

* * *

**

Chan: R&R everyone!

* * *


	12. Healing

_

* * *

_

Nope. Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I never will own it either.

* * *

Chan: hello! I'm gonna say sorry for not updating in ages. I'm pretty upset about something at the moment, and I'm trying not to write when my heart isn't in it. I'm gonna try to write whenever I get inspiration and keep writing until the inspiration runs out. I wrote one chapter last night in under three hours 'coz I had so many ideas. 

Yami: she's also gonna answer multiple reviews by the same author in one response.

Chan: it makes the updates come quicker.

**Lola-Hiwatari**: lol. The time will come soon when all my reviews are going to help kill Grandpa. Aww! Thankies for the gifts! –Gives a mallet to hit grandpa with-

**Dark-Lady-Devinity**: Sorry it's been so long since I updated, been busy. I think Grandpa's gonna leave Yami alone while he's in hospital. Although if he was in a private room things probably would be different. I'm glad you like the I Wonders. I try to mix the funny stuff with the serious stuff. –Gives her a Grandpa bashing Mallet too-

**Bluegrass Elf**: lol, cute little hedgehog. –Pats Yami too-

**HieiJaganshi11**: hehe I like to make people have different personalities; it makes it more of a challenge. I think you might have to wait a bit before Yami tells….but until then, have a mallet. –Gives out another mallet-

**Missing Fairy**: read on, and you'll find out what you wanna know.

**S. Chensu and Luff**: I'm unsure as to how bad Grandpa will get. He'll probably only get worse as time goes on, coz he knows Yami's too scared to tell. I'll make the boys feel better again. They just need some alone time together. Your questions will hopefully be answered as you read. The I Wonders may be sad, but tis a sad story. Keep reading!

**Shackle**: wow! You reviewed a lot of my chapters! I'm glad you enjoy this story so much. You write some very funny reviews (especially chapter 5). I hope you continue reviewing. You don't need to IM me. I'm just going through some stuff.

**Lefthandedfreak**: it wouldn't surprise me if Bakura did start camping out in the garden. He feels so bad for letting it happen. Maybe I should make him…..thanks for the idea! And here's your mallet –gives a grandpa mallet-

**Angela and MiniMix**: lol! I'll get some bug spray for the crickets. And as you seem so concerned for Yami's wellbeing, you can join the mallet club. –Tosses a mallet-

**YamiMisao**: lol. I think someone else wants to join the mallet crew! –Hands one over- keep reading and reviewing.

**Psycho Demon-Witch**: I know. But keep reading!

**Scorpia250**: torturing Yami is fun, no? It is a shame that people who like it get taken for insane. Oh and umm…tell Yugi that the evil laugh does not suit him. –Gives a mallet-

**My tourniquet**: Yugi'll find out sooner or later…probably. Hmm…just a tiny bit OOC? If it wasn't, Yami probably would've banished grandpa to the shadow real ages ago….but then there would be no story.

**jessara40k**: oops! Thanks for pointing out the mistake; I'll check for that in future. Thanks for the review too.

**Yamigal**: yay! –Huggles- its so kool that you love my story!

**Ryu-Chan**: lol! I'll be sure to update. I don't want the freaky guy to hurt me!

**CrimsonDxX**: nope, it isn't the final chapter. I could never leave my poor little Yami dead! –Blush- Thankies for the nice review! It is nice to know you enjoy my stories!

**Magical-wildgirl**: lol, I think we all wonder that much sometimes. I'll try and keep up with the updates.

**Yami Adritha**: don't worry. I don't kill people off. I'll finish this update as soon as possible.

**unkown2005**: whoa! Loads of reviews! You deserve to join the mallet club too. –Hands over another big mallet-. I don't wanna kill off Yami, but that would be a very sad ending.

**Lines**: I'm updating and alive!

**Froshy-6914**: I am!

**Hathor-goddess**: yes, he is cutting. Grandpa is just being a jerk because…well….it makes a good story and people review!

**Randomgirl**: gah! I am updating! Lol

**Senko**: I'm writing this and I don't know why grandpa is being so mean to poor Yami. I think he's anorexic. But he does make himself sick so maybe it's a bit of both. I'll continue until the end of the story.

**BoogieWoogieWonka**: yay! I love your review! –Huggles-

Chan: o.k. I've wasted too long on reviews, so now onto the story……. (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter twelve

* * *

****Healing

* * *

****Normal P.O.V. **

Bakura couldn't draw his eyes away from the motionless form of Yami. Every so often, the boy would let out a soft sigh, or turn slightly, either so he was facing Bakura more, or so he was facing the wall. For some reason, the tomb robber only felt safe when Yami's face was visible. Not that he felt actually _safe_ at all. But saf_er_.

What he hated most of all, was that he couldn't be alone with Yami. All his friends were there, all wanting to see if he was ok, not to mention the interfering doctors who kept having to check all the machines were ok. He kept wishing, but never all left the room, not even for ten minuets. Probably because they didn't trust him to be left alone with Yami without killing him.

After thinking that, he immediately wished he hadn't. Whoever put Yami in that hospital bed had meant to kill him. They'd snuck into his room and tried to get rid of him for good. There was an ever increasing list of people who might break into the game shop to kill the pharaoh. But out of all the people he was thinking of, practically the only person he hadn't considered, was the one who was guilty…

Bakura only left his boyfriends side once all morning, to go to the toilet, and sometime after that, someone got him a glass of water, although he didn't take any notice of who it was. He couldn't remember falling asleep although he must have done so, because the next thing he knew, he laying half way on the bed, still sitting in one of the hospital chairs.

Looking around, he was shocked to see that he was, finally, alone with Yami. Well, there were the other patients obviously. A few of them had visitors, but none were really paying attention to the two boys. A smile spread of Bakura's face and he moved his chair closer to Yami's pillow so he could stroke his face. It might of seemed stupid to anyone else, but Bakura could somehow tell that just being this close to Yami was helping to heal him.

All too soon however, the sound of murmuring voices in the hallway outside grew closer, warning Bakura to Yami's friends approaching. Quick as a flash, he withdrew his hand and sat leaning his head on his folded arms, pretending to be asleep still. The door opened and walked back up to the bed where the soft murmuring of their voices was easy for Bakura to hear, but impossible for anyone else to listen in on.

"Grandpa's just gone back to the shop." Whispered Yugi. "The police are doing an investigation and need him to be there."

"Have they got any idea who did it yet?" the voice had changed to Tea's.

"No." it was back to Yugi. "Not yet. The window into the shop was smashed but they can't find anything else……"

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I wasn't really asleep, just pretending. It'd been Bakura stroking my face that had woken me, but when I'd opened my eyes to speak, the others came back and he hadn't noticed I was awake so I pretended to sleep again. I could hear what they were saying, and couldn't believe my ears. Grandpa had actually broken the shop window, just to make it look like a break in. he hadn't felt remorse, he hadn't turned himself in…he had put the blame on am unknown trespasser and what was worse, was that he was relying on me not telling anyone for his plan to work. And the worst part was that his plan _would_ work. He knew I was too scared to tell anyone, even Bakura, about what he did to me.

"How was your grandpa Yugi?" Ryou was speaking. I could feel the warm weight Bakura was making on the edge of my mattress.

"He's really upset that he could let this happen…" I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Yeah right he was upset; upset he didn't kill me that is. Upset that he's not going to be able to hurt me until I'm out of hospital. I was sick of listening to this. It was time I let everyone know I was awake.

With a small groan, I rolled from my back onto my side and opened my eyes. A collective gasp passed through out my friends. They were all staring at me, and Bakura who had been doing the same as me, sat up with a jolt, staring too. They all looked as though I'd returned from the dead. I opened my mouth to speak, but a wave of pain took over my body, causing me to choke instead. Yugi gently rubbed my back until I'd regained my ability to breath and speak, at which point he backed off again. They were still all staring and it was kind of creeping me out, the way their eyes were fixed on nothing but me. It reminded too much of the way grandpa glared at me when he was angry. After what seemed like eternity, but what were actually only a few minuets, Yugi burst into tears.

"Oh Yami!" he sobbed flinging his arms round me as gently as possible. "w-we were a-all so w-worried! IU thought you m-might never wake up!" I wanted to point out that he was choking me again, but I could barely breathe. I didn't like the feeling he was giving me. The arms round my neck, the air being squeezed from me…..it all seemed too familiar. Thankfully, Joey pushed Yugi out of the way a bit to give me a hug of his own. He didn't squeeze me as had and it felt better.

"Good to see you're ok!" Tristan said, patting my back. I was quickly surrounded by my whole group of friends, all of them hugging me. Except from Bakura, who was the only one I wanted hugging me. I could see him over Tea's shoulder, a grin right across his face. I felt the corners of my mouth form a similar grin.

It was strange. Until a few days ago, I had barely smiled since I got my body, and now I could do little else but smile. Just seeing Bakura's face or hearing his name was enough to make me grin from ear to ear. After a moment, he joined the hug. No one seemed worried or surprised by this, but they all seemed too pleased to notice anything. Bakura's hand was working a slow, soothing motion on the back of my neck over the old bruise. He let go before I was ready for him to, but left me with a warm bubbly feeling in my chest.

**Normal P.O.V. **

The rest of Yami's day past by in a sleepy blur. He drifted between sleep and awake. Whenever he was awake, Bakura was there. Sometimes his other friends were there, other times they weren't. Sometimes he was awake long enough to exchange a few words, but more often than not, he drifted off without even opening his eyes. Around mid-day he felt someone shaking him awake. Bakura was sitting with a tray of hospital food balanced on the bed.

"Here you go Yami." Yami's eyes seemed to widen slightly as he took the food. He had never felt so empty inside as now, and he knew that this food would only make him feel emptier. Not wanting to disappoint Bakura however, he ate as much of it as he could. After ten minuets he was trembling with the effort to keep eating and every mouthful of drink he took caused acid to rush from his stomach to his mouth.

"O.K. Yami, you don't have to eat anymore." Bakura gently took the tray and placed it on the end of the bed along with the glass of water. "It'll be o.k. you'll feel well enough to eat in no time." He insisted, checking to make sure none of the gang was around before kissing Yami's lips.

The kiss made Yami's heart sing, but also made him feel desperately guilty. He didn't have the heart to upset Bakura by telling him the real reason why he wasn't hungry. After that, Yami felt that he had worn himself out a bit and slept soundly until that night. When he woke this time, it wasn't because of Bakura's soft voice or gentle shakes. It was because he had been slapped. Not needing to open his eyes to know who was sitting there, Yami kept his eye lids sealed tightly.

"Oi, brat! I know you're wake. I know you can hear me so open your eyes." Slowly, shakily Yami looked up into the face of his grandfather. He was sitting on the edge of the bed where Bakura had been resting his head. Panicked at the lack of the white haired tomb robber, Yami attempted and failed to sit up. Grandpa just sneered down at him.

"Listen carefully to what I'm saying." He growled. "You're too weak by far. If you weren't so pathetic, you'd still be at home and I wouldn't have to wait so long to take my anger out on that useless, bratty face of yours. Then again, if you weren't so weak, you would of hit me back ages ago, which means you'd be dead by now." His voice was low and poisonous; infecting Yami's brain and making sure he believed and understood what was being said. Shivering and shaking, the pharaoh tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down to the mattress by two heavy hands on his shoulders.

"I heard you didn't eat your food today." He snarled. "Not going to do you any harm, now is it?" Yami felt a hard punch to his stomach and tried once again to sit up. He was pushed back down again before he got a chance t see where Bakura was. Somehow, grandpa seemed to read his mind.

"Oh your friend's fine, it's you I want hurt not him. Look." And a hand fastened on Yami's spiky hair, jerking his face round to look over the edge of the bed to where Bakura had been pushed from the chair to the floor and was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the danger his demon angel was in. his hand still in Yami's hair, grandpa spoke again.

"When you get better, which you better do before Wednesday, I'm going to beat your ass into next week." Yami shuddered. He's almost forgotten about Wednesday. "But until then…." A punch drove its self in to Yami's stomach again, followed by one to the face, making his nose bleed. Several more fell, but grandpa was too clever to let the wires that were hooked to Yami' skin become loose or fall out.

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

Waking up to find myself on the floor shocked me to the point where I screamed and sat up. It wasn't just the floor that had made me scream. I had just awoken from a dream in which I had been running to Yami who was at the other end of a never ending corridor…I'd ran on, hearing his screams, but when I finally found him it was too late.

The second I got over my shock of being on the floor, I leapt to my feet just to check…Yami was awake and looking shocked, up at me. I didn't exactly blame him especially when I hugged him. I guess I must have been acting a bit like a freak. His hair smelled nice, of the orangey shampoo he uses and the scent of his hair gel combining together.

I never wanted the hug to end. It would have been so nice for us to just sit there holding each other forever. But all good things come to an end and once again, this good thing was ended by his friends. Or more to the point, Yugi, who came charging into the ward moments after we sprang apart.

"Morning Yami! He yelled leaping onto the bed, nearly knocking me into the next bed along. The only reason I had been able to stay there, was because Ryou had wanted to stay with Yugi. I did find it a little strange that it wasn't someone closer to the pharaoh and his Hikari than Ryou, but as long as I got to spend the night sleeping next to Yami I wasn't going to be complaining. True, I would have preferred it if we could of shared a bed, but at least we shared a room.

"Morning Yugi." Yami responded to his Hikari, patting his back. "You seem….happy this morning." _That's a polite way to put it. _I thought top myself.

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Why shouldn't I be happy?" chirped Yugi. "You're doing much better!" Yami smiled down at him, making the thief jealous for some reason.

"Where's grandpa?" Yami's eyes flicked round the room.

"With Ryou I think…" and Yami just hoped he stayed there…

Yami was more active that day. He was able to sit up and watch TV. He didn't manage to eat much more than the day before, but it was better than nothing. On Monday evening, a doctor came over to the bed to announce that, if Yami stayed as well as he was, he could go home the day after tomorrow. Everyone beamed widely, but as son as everyone turned away, grandpa's turned wicked.

Tuesday morning came with the weak, pale sunshine just breaking through the clouds. It was freezing cold outside, the windows and grass thick with frost, but inside, the heater was filling the ward with delicious warmth as well at soft clicking sounds. For a moment Yami just laid their, glad to be going home tomorrow. And then it hit him. It was such a terrible thought that his eyes that had been previously closed in happiness snapped open and he spoke his fears out loud.

"It's Wednesday tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: there you go! Once again, sorry for no updates in such a long time. 

Yami: no! Grandpa's gonna kill me!

Bakura: no! I'll save you Yami!

Chan: find out what grandpa has planned in the next chapter.

* * *


	13. Punishment

_

* * *

_

After a long break, I** still** don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Chan: ummm…Hi! If anyone is still enjoying my stories. 

Yami: -grumbles- she's been on holiday for the last little while.

Chan: yeah, but now I'm back and bursting with ideas so expect a minor flood of updates. Hope you think they are good lol.

Yami: I hate them. I hate them all. They are cruel to me.

Chan: not all of them

Yami: but is this one?

Chan: well….ummm…Yes…-runs away from Yami- Enjoy (Voice Fades Out)

**

* * *

Chapter thirteen

* * *

********Punishment**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

Tuesday passed by so quickly I was sure that Grandpa had affected my ability to tell time. Bakura wasn't around so much that day and that made everything seem ten times worse. My mind switched between all the different things I had to worry about. How badly was grandpa going to hurt me? What would happen if I was so badly hurt I was killed, or needed the hospital? What if Yugi came home early and found out? (That was always one of my bigger worries). These were the things that I worried about every week, but now I had several new ones to add to the list, my phobia of being tied for one. What if I have to go back into hospital tomorrow? They will surely know something is wrong if I am out for half a day and come back in again. What if Bakura asks to come home with me? I could always just say grandpa wanted my help in the shop, but what if he offered to help to? I couldn't just keep lying to him. What if Bakura followed me home to surprise me? That was my MAIN worry. I know it sounds cruel to favour some one you've only just been going out with for a few days over a member of your family, but given the choice between Yugi finding out, and Bakura finding out….I think I would have chosen Yugi.

I was let out early on Wednesday morning and Grandpa drove me and Yugi back to the game shop instead of school. My heart hammered like a drum the whole way there and when we got out, my knees felt so weak I staggered. I banged into Yugi and he staggered too and banged into Grandpa. He looked so mad I thought he might start beating me right there in the street, in front of Yugi. But he didn't. He just glared and disappeared into the house, leaving me and Yugi to follow after him. We all sat round in the living room, Yugi watching TV, Grandpa glaring at thin air, and me looking at an empty photo frame on the coffee table.

Grandpa had bought that frame a few days after I got my own body. He said he wanted a picture of all three of us together to put in it. I wonder what changed within those few short weeks of him buying the frame and him hitting me. Nothing big had happened that I could think of. I hadn't been particularly bad or good and neither had Yugi. No one had been hurt and there had been no accident for which I could be blamed. But still, whatever had happened had obviously been so big that it had made him change his mind about me being a member of the family. I wasn't his second grandson. I wasn't any relation to him at all. I was merely his punching bag; an object for him to take his anger out on.

"Grandpa, is Yami coming back to school today?" it was Yugi's voice next to me that made me look up. _Please say yes, please say yes. _I silently begged.

"Oh I'm not sure if he should." Said Grandpa, a hidden gleam in his eyes. "He might not be up to it yet." he was testing me. Seeing how I'd react. Inwardly, I felt like crying and falling to my knees pleading him to let me go, but I didn't have to. Yugi spoke up before I could.

"Please Grandpa? He wouldn't be out of hospital if he wasn't up for it! And if he starts to feel ill he can come home again." I instantly felt guilty for thinking that I'd prefer Yugi to walk in on grandpa beating me up. I can't pick between him and Bakura at all. Yugi is my brother, Bakura is my boyfriend. It took a few minuets of whining from Yugi before Grandpa sighed and gave in to him.

"I suppose he can go." He leant back in his chair as he spoke. "As long as he comes straight home after school and isn't late." My blood ran cold. I knew that me not being late meant that if I was even a minute late, for whatever reason, I'd be punished. I'd have to run all the way home to make sure I was on time, and not stop to talk to anyone on the way. Including Bakura.

There was deadly silence as I entered the classroom. News spreads fast through Domino, especially through our school. There wasn't a single person, student or teacher, within the building who didn't know at least the basic idea of what had happened. Some people swore that I had been stabbed; others claimed I had permanent brain damage. Its weird how mixed up some stories can get. Most of the class smiled at me, but a few jus stared open mouthed, like I'd come back from the dead.

Bakura didn't have a bid cheesy grin on his face when I walked to my seat in front of him. Just a small smile barely visible, but I could tell it was there. He winked at me. I sat down quickly and hunched over my desk, blushing. After a while, he moved down in his chair just far enough so that he could run the toe of his trainer up and down the back of my leg. I shuddered happily and had to contain myself from giggling. I smacked him over the head with a rolled up worksheet at break time, but he just sniggered.

"I thought you would have liked it." He flashed me the puppy dog eyes. "I can't put my arm around you in class."

"I'm ticklish Bakura." OK, now on a list of things NOT to say to your slightly psychotic boyfriend 'I'm ticklish' is right up there at the top of the list. He pounced on me, pinning me to the wall and before I could stop him he was tickling me like his life depended on it.

"K-Kura!" I squealed. "St-stop it!" there was bang of a door shutting around the corner of the corridor. We sprung apart and ran off hand in hand to find somewhere a bit more private. Relax! We didn't do anything. Just kissed. We were in the gap between the lockers and the wall. There is a full length window behind them at one point which makes a kind of out-cove which two people can fit into if they squeeze behind the lockers. Bakura wanted me to come back there after school, but I had to say no and that I had a ton of homework to get through. It wasn't a lie either, I did have stacks of homework, but I knew I wouldn't be getting any of it done tonight.

Yugi smiled and waved to me from the art room window as I headed home. Bakura couldn't walk with me as it would seem suspicious. He left with Ryou instead and of course, I walked home alone. The closer I got to the game shop, the slower I wanted to walk and the faster I had to walk to avoid being late. Outside I stopped and took a deep breath before entering the house through the backdoor. All the lights in the house were switched off.

"Oh shit…" I muttered. This didn't look good. I fumbled my way across the walls until I found the light switch by the stairs, and flicked it. Nothing happened. I flicked it again. Nothing. Really panicking now I ran to the top of the stairs, heart in my throat, and was met by a foot which stuck out to trip me. I was sent spiralling to the ground, and I knew no more.

"Wake up." I had a killer headache, my wrists felt weird and my back was stiff. "I said WAKE UP!" my eyes opened with a jolt as a hand connected with my face. Panic ran through my veins. The reason my wrists felt weird was because they were tied, above my head to the door handle. And it was still so dark it could have been midnight. I barely had time to register all this when a kick hit my side.

"Welcome home from school, brat." Another kick, this time to my head, landed. For a minute which seemed like an hour, several more punches and kicks fell. Tears of hurt and fear were quickly falling down my cheeks. Eventually Grandpa stopped and stood over me.

"You're a slut." He snarled. "Do you know why you are a slut?"

"n-no…" I stuttered, earning me another kick to the ribs.

"How many times have I told you not to stutter like that?" another kick, accompanied by a loud crack as one of my ribs snapped. "You want to know how I know you are a slut? Well, as I said before, you talk in your sleep." _No….please no…. _"You were dreaming about someone. You're boyfriend no less." At that moment, I was sure I was about to die out of shear terror. He couldn't know about Bakura…he just couldn't.

"Are you listening to me?" the following punch was hard enough to make me shriek in pain and attempt to pull out of the binds, becoming more and more panicked as I did so. "You are a slut with a boyfriend. And when I find out who that is, believe me when I say it will be the last time you ever look at each other."

I didn't know whether I should be over the moon that he didn't know to hurt Bakura, or crying because now I had no reason to tell him about Grandpa. Over the next hour I was beaten worse than ever before, and just when I was sure, another hit would send me to the hospital, he stopped. I was left there, with my wrists still tied and my body in agony. Being tied was every bit as bad as I had worked it up to be in my head. I wriggled slightly in an effort to get free, but all this did was make the rope dig in tighter.

I was busy fighting against them so that when a hand gripped my wrists I screamed out loud.

"Shut up, slut!" Grandpa dragged me to my feet and dug his knee into my back, causing me to stagger forwards. My legs were full of cramp and it felt like I was learning to walk again for the first time in my life. As I was led through the rooms, my tormenter flicked on each light switch as he went until we got to the end of the upstairs corridor, to the spare bedroom. With one hard push he sent me spiralling to the centre of the floor and with a hard kick, I skidded back until I hit the bed.

"Stand up." He ordered. Trying my best not to anger my grandpa, I used the bed as a support to help me stand, which turned out to be a complete waist of time. No sooner than I had got my balance, than the man before me drove his fist into my stomach, knocking me down onto the bed, winded. Before I could sit up again, my wrists were tied to the head board and my feet tied to the board at the other end of the bed.

The affect of this was that A) I was nearly crying with fear and B) I couldn't get out of bed if I wanted to.

"I'm leaving you here now." Said grandpa and then he left, closing the curtains and switching off the light. I heard the sound of the door being locked and I then I was left completely alone in the room. Bruised, bloody and aching all over, I was left there till morning.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: whoo! An update done! Now all that is left to do is your part. 

Yami: -silently screaming-

Chan: just click the little review button and I'll see ya next update!

* * *


	14. Another Grandparent

_**

* * *

**_

Don't own 'em.

* * *

Chan: hi everyone! **IMPORTANT NOTE: **I mention Bakura and Ryou's family in this chapter and they are nothing like what their real family are like, I made everything about them up. 

Yami: yes she does know that it has been ages since she updated, but she'd like it if she could get back on track now.

Chan: that's right. I'm also going to be writing a couple of Yu-Gi-Oh GX stories, so if you like that show keep your eye out for my new stories. Yami: This doesn't mean she'll give up torturing me though.

Chan: oh no. This is far too much fun to give up… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

****Another grandparent**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

The first thing that I was aware of was that I was no longer tied. Experimentally I stretched my legs and carefully moved my hands back and forth. Sore. Bruised. Aching. But I'd be ok I guessed. I didn't want to hang around but I hurt so much I had to take everything slowly and carefully, using the wall for support until I got my balance. My shirt was ripped and blood stained. The blood had seeped through my shirt and dripped down onto the bed, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting out of there.

I didn't have time to change my clothes, I barely had enough time to grab my jacket and force on my shoes before I ran (well, stumbled) out of the shop. I didn't know where I was running too. I didn't know what time it was. All I knew was that I couldn't stay in that house. Yugi would defiantly notice these bruises and I refused to let that happen. With out me even realising it, I had walked to the school building. Ducking my head slightly to keep my face out of view of anyone who might have turned up this early, I made my way inside and to the boy's room sinks.

My reflection was barely recognizable. In the areas where my skin was not black and blue, it looked ghostly grey. I had to raise one hand to experimentally touch the mirror just to check I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't. That was really me staring back out of the mirror. A tear trickled down the face I was staring at and i felt the same tear run down my cheek.

I lost track of time as I tried to dab away the blood. I must have spent ages ripping off pieces of toilet paper, dampening them and holding them to my cut face. It didn't matter though. Might as well not have bothered for all the good it did me. All it did was hurt and, if anything, it re-opened the over wounds.

I didn't realise that other people were arriving for school until I left the room and got the fright of my life. I walked straight into Bakura coming _into_ the room.

"Hey! Watch where you-" he started "Oh Yami it's you. How are…..YAMI!"

I had been trying to keep staring at the floor but it obviously wasn't enough to keep him from seeing me.

"I-I'm fine." I mumbled. "It's f-"

"IT IS NOT FINE!" he yelled, too loudly. A teacher stuck their head round the corner and asked if we were ok. Bakura grunted and nodded his head before half pushing, half helping me into the room I had just been leaving.

He got me to stand next to a sink so he could have a go at cleaning me up himself. He had just as much success as I did. None.

I try not to cry but sometimes I can't help it. I couldn't help it then. I cried and that made Bakura panic and I thought he might start crying too. When he kissed my cheek he was shaking slightly but I couldn't tell if there were tears on his face.

"Shh Yami." He whispered, pulling me close. "Tell me what happened."

It was tempting to tell him but all I did was stand there and mutely shake my head.

"OK Yami…" He sighed. "If you say so. But you're not going to class like this." That was fine by me. I would have been far too embarrassed to walk into class looking like that. "You're coming home with me."

I missed a beat, stunned. I had no idea where Bakura even lived, and now he was inviting me home? Of course, I didn't complain. I just let Bakura pull his coat round me and flick up the hood to hide my face better.

If I paid any attention at all to where I was going, it was merely to make sure I didn't fall down a hole or get hit by a bus. I was vaguely aware of the fact that Bakura's home was much further away than the game shop.

After a long time my boyfriend led me into a lift and I finally looked up. The lift walls were spray painted. Graffiti consisting of names, rude rhymes and jokes in pen and paint was everywhere my eyes turned. I didn't wonder why Bakura had never said where he lived anymore.

By the time we had left the lift, walked along the balcony and Bakura had retrieved the spare key from where it was half buried in the flower pot, I had quite a large headache. I told Bakura so and he helped me over to the kitchen chair.

"Sit for a minute; I'll get you a drink." While he was doing this, I peered around the flat. The kitchen and living room were separated by an archway instead of a door and I could see several children's toys on the floor.

"Who's the kid?" I mumbled, taking the glass of water from Bakura's outstretched hand.

"Oh, that's Ella." He stated simply, then seeing my blank expression went on. "Taz's girl. I keep forgetting you've never met Ryou's family. Taz is Ryou's older brother and Ella is his daughter." (_Chan: like I said, I know Ryou doesn't really have an older brother or anything, but in this story he does _).

"Who's Ella's mum?" I asked.

"Some girl Taz used to go out with." Shrugged Bakura. "She was useless, cleared off the second she had Ella and left Taz to look after her." A hint of anger had crept into my boyfriend's voice.

"Does Taz look after you too?"

"I don't need looking after by anyone thank you." Snapped Bakura, giving me a little shove. "But no Taz isn't in charge. Ryou's Gran is." I hadn't known Ryou lived with his grandmother. It turned out there were quite a few things I didn't know about Ryou and his family. Bakura was still talking.

"She's young for a grandparent though. She's probably gone shopping, she'll be back soon." Panic built up inside of me.

"W-will she mind me being here?" I stuttered as Bakura looked closely at my various bruises.

"Nah. She'll be glad. She worries I don't have any friends." I smiled hearing this. Of course I knew Bakura was my friend, more than a friend, but it was still nice to hear it.

* * *

Bakura had just returned from the bathroom with a first aid kit when the front door opened and a tall woman with light blonde hair walked in.

"Bakura?" she asked, curiously at seeing Bakura. "Shouldn't you be at school?" she then spotted me sitting in the chair. "What happened?" she stepped towards me and I instinctively got to my feet, head lowered.

"Hey Gran, this is Yami." Said Bakura. "He isn't well enough to go to school so I thought I'd bring him back here."

"I can see that." Her voice was gentle. "Sit down then Yami. Let me have a look to see what's happened." Relived, I sat down and let her take over from Bakura. I wasn't too sure about this to begin with but she seemed so nice that it was hard not to trust her.

"You've certainly been in the wars haven't you?" I didn't want to say it, but she was doing a better job of cleaning me up than me or Bakura. "Bakura's not been giving you a hard time has he?"

I froze to my seat and Bakura choked.

"I'm _joking_!" She laughed. "Your _face _sweetheart." I wasn't sure which one of us the 'sweetheart' part had been aimed at but I blushed all the same.

"Gran!" Yelled Bakura. "Don't say that!" I could tell he'd be going red without even looking his way. Eventually I was allowed to stand and was told I could pour myself another drink.

"Thank you erm…." I suddenly realised I didn't now Ryou's grandmother's name.

"You can call me Gran if you like, Yami. Ryou's friends usually do." I didn't have a chance to say anything because she suddenly let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh lord, I'll have to phone the school now." She picked the phone up and started dialling. "You'll be getting me into trouble Bakura." My boyfriend got a bowl of cereal and led me into the living room while 'Gran' was on the phone but I heard. She said that both Bakura and I were ill and couldn't come into school. I wanted to cry with relief. The school weren't going to phone grandpa. I was safe bunking. Well only for today. Maybe not all grandparents were as bad as mine.**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: wheeee! Finally finished! Sorry it took so long comeng, but I have loads of ideas now so you'll be hearing more of me now.

Yami: -head-desk- oh gods…

* * *


	15. Safety

_

* * *

_

Even after the 2 thousand something hits your guys gave me (thank you soooooo much) I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chan: -hiding from angry readers behind a sofa- I'm staying here until you've read the update! I fear being pelted for lack of updates. 

Muse: hi there, I'm Chan's Muse. I'm here to help her tell you some **good news: **this story should be finished by May. And a sequel is already circling Chan's head, thanks to me.

Chan: yeah….you little annoying thing.

Muse: anyway! Enjoy the update and I'll get Chan to work on this story more often.

**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

****Safety**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

Bakura and I sat on the sofa together, flicking through channels on the TV and pushing each other in an attempt to get the most room. We'd just found something to watch when, for the second time, the front door clicked open.

"I'm home Gran." Called a male voice. I looked up to see a boy who must have been about three or four years older than Ryou. He was wearing a leather jacket over a white shirt and tight black jeans. He had both his eye brow and ear pierced and a ring in his lip. Being a father obviously had little affect on Taz.

"No need to yell, I am still in the flat, you know." replied Gran, coming out of the bathroom. "And before you ask why Bakura's still here, he and his friend are staying for the day."

Taz leaned in the archway to the living room, looking me up and down. I leaned forwards slightly so my bangs covered my eyes from view.

"What's your name then kid?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Yami." I replied, raising my head again.

"I'm Taz. And this is Ella." He held up a small, blonde baby.

"Aww, she's sweet." I smiled at the young girl. Taz grinned too.

"Thanks. She'll be three in February." He then disappeared through a door which I assume led to his bedroom.

"He seems…" I searched for the right word.

"Poisonous?" suggested Bakura.

"No. I was going to say...cool."

"Yeah, that too. Just a bit of a jerk sometimes."

"Didn't seem like it to me."

"Give him time." Bakura's Gran came back into the room at this point and hit him lightly on the back of the head with a magazine. I wasn't worried though. It was only gentle and I could tell she was joking but Bakura made a fuss anyway.

"Hey! That's abuse, you're not meant to hit kids!" he yelped indignity.

"Yeah, but you're always saying you aren't a kid." She winked at me.

"Yami, you can be my witness when I take her to court for hitting a child!" Bakura was glaring at his Gran, but again I could tell it wasn't serious.

"If you're going to be here all day then make yourself useful, go clean your room." She smiled at me. "You can stay and watch TV if you like, Yami. It's not your mess." But I was suddenly curious to see the rest of the flat; especially Bakura's bedroom.

Bakura just rolled his eyes skyward and grabbed my hand, tugging me down the corridor that led off the living room to his bedroom. It was an amazing room. His walls and cupboard were red with his curtains and bed sheet black. It suited him, but it was quite messy. Not terrible, but I could see why his Gran wanted it cleaned up.

"You can sit on the bed. Put the TV on if you want." He said picking up a few red cushions. I chuckled slightly. Who would have thought that the homicidal, maniac tomb robber would look so cute tidying his room?

"I'll help." I offered. I did all the tidying at home anyway. The pair of us got to work stacking books on the dark wood bookshelf, making the bed and hanging Bakura's clothes away. I wish I had a room all to myself. Actually I'm not sure…being with Yugi means that Grandpa can't hurt me until Yugi is up and out of the room. But at least I'd have enough room. And Bakura could sleep over more often.

I mentally shook myself. Bakura and I had been going out for a few days and already I seemed to want him in my bed. He seemed to think something along those lines too because as soon as we had finished with the room he flopped onto the bed and patted the space next to him. I laid down where I was being indicated to and he threaded an arm round my shoulders.

"There." he said. "That was actually quite easy." My hand was playing with a strand of his hair without me really intending to. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Better. Well I'm still sore and all but mostly better." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. T was warm and comfy on Bakura's bed and I felt my eyes slide shut. I jumped when he leant forwards and kissed my shoulder. I wasn't exactly excepting it. My shock must have shown on my face.

"Just kissing you better." Bakura mumbled between kisses which he trailed up my neck to my ear.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. He was so close I could actually feel his lips against my skin as he spoke.

"Shh…" I giggled. "That tickles."

"Fine then." He simply tilted my head back and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back and let him run his hands under my shirt. It was warm and cosy in Bakura's room. I let myself feel safe in his arms. My eyelids were drooping.

When Bakura's Gran came in to check on us quarter of an hour later, we were fast asleep. And I was missing my shirt.**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: -pokes head over top of sofa- did they like it? 

Yami: ask them yourself.

Chan: might get pelted.

Muse: ok, I am asking on behalf of Chan for you to review and tell us if you like it. I am part of the Muse's Rights association. We get paid with reviews!

* * *


	16. The End of the Happiness

_

* * *

_

Yami? Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Yami: nope. Thankfully.

* * *

Chan: hi guys! This was meant to go up sooner but my granddad has been ill recently so yeah, you can see why I might not want to write this update then. But now he is getting better so I am back on track 

Yami: noooooo!

Chan: oh just shush. These faithful people have waited long enough!

**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

****The End of the Happiness**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I was a bit worried that Bakura's Gran might get angry at us for finding us asleep together. Especially when I was topless. We hadn't done anything, apart from lay together and kiss for a bit, but I could see how it would look a bit dodgy. She didn't mind at bit though, she just left us to sleep.

She was really nice to me, acting almost as though I was her grandson too. I was thrilled that I was getting to spend the whole day with Bakura. After we woke up we were aloud to just sit around all day. No one yelled at me. No one insulted me. And absolutely no one hit me. At midday Gran cooked lunch for Bakura, Taz, Ella and me. She's a fantastic cook! I ate every last scrap of food on my plate and I didn't feel a bit sick.

"You look like you could do with a good meal Yami." Said Taz through mouthful of food. "You're too skinny." I blushed beetroot red.

"No I'm not." I muttered. I decided not to add 'I'm really fat' onto the end of this but I still thought it. Bakura noticed the sad expression on my face.

"Leave him alone!" he snapped. "He's not _too _skinny! Yami looks great!" I blushed more at this only now it was because I was happy instead of embarrassed. Bakura liked how I looked, which must be a good thing.

"Stop yelling boys." Gran said, carefully helping baby Ella feed herself. "You'll make Ella start crying."

"I'll feed her." Said Taz, taking the spoon away from Gran to feed his daughter.

Once we'd all finished Bakura gathered up the plates to start on the washing up. Taz had left Ella with us so Bakura let me pick her up. She squirmed to look at me properly and, after deciding I could be trusted, she rested her head against my chest.

"I think she likes you." Bakura smiled at us as he turned on the taps into the sink. I watched as he started on the plates and tried to help until I nearly dropped Ella.

"Careful Yami!" I flinched at the sound of Bakura's voice yelling. I shut my eyes, expecting him to hit me, only he never did. When I opened my eyes again he'd gone back to washing up. A minute ticked pass on the clock above the sink and a grin spread across my face.

I quickly placed Ella back in her chair and dived at Bakura, hugging him tightly around the waist.

"Hello to you too." He chuckled, running one hand though my hair. "Any reason for this?"

"No. Just I love you." I grinned up at him and rested against his shoulder.

"I love you too Yami." He stroked my face with the back of his hand.

When Ryou got back from school he barely even raised an eyebrow to find me and Bakura there. He didn't ask why we were lying together on the sofa. It was like he already knew.

"Are you staying for dinner Yami?" he asked. I checked my watch with a sigh and shook my head.

"Can't. I've gotta get home or else Yugi might get worried." There was another reason why I wanted to get home, but of course I didn't say anything.

"I'll walk you home if you like Yami." Said Bakura, sitting up.

"No it's ok." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Yugi doesn't know yet."

"Ah." He grinned at me. "Well, remember, you can come round any time you like." He winked.

---

I managed to catch up with Yugi before he got to the gameshop. He'd spent his time walking home with Joey so I walked in with them like I'd walked all the way with them. I bribed them both into not mentioning the fact I hadn't been at school to grandpa and crossed my fingers inside my pocket.

It must have worked because Grandpa seemed to be in a really good mood. He didn't get me on my own to yell at me, or hit me. He settled for just glaring at me with narrowed eyes but really, that's pretty good for him. He even said Joey could stay over and have dinner with us. He left to go downstairs so the three of us sat and watched TV. I'd already watched TV practically all day that day so I let Yugi choose. He let Joey choose seeing as he's our guest.

I only gave half my attention to what was on TV, the other half was dedicated to wondering what it was Bakura might be doing. Would he be watching TV too? Sitting on the same spot I had sat in less than an hour ago? Would he be eating dinner in the kitchen? Would he be lying on the bed where he and I had slept?

"What's up Yami?" asked Yugi

"Nothing. Just thinking." I replied, grinning stupidly.

"Well, you've gone bright red."

Dinner was great but I left most of mine. I was still full up from lunch at Bakura's. I mostly picked about at my food with the same stupid grin on my face. That is until a shoe connected with my shin under the table. I squeaked and sat up straight.

"Oh, sorry Yami." Said grandpa, putting on a convincing look of mock apology. Well, it was convincing to Joey and Yugi who both just went back to their conversation about the latest duelling cards that had been released. I joined in but I could still feel Grandpa's eyes on me and every so often he'd land a kick to my legs, just to stop me relaxing too much.

"Yami, can you help me take the plates to the kitchen?" he asked, standing up. I nodded and followed after him, gathering up as much as I could carry.

I'd barely managed to place what I was carrying in the sink before a hand fastened round my throat.

"You left half your food again." He snarled.

"I-I'm sorry, but I tried my hardest…" I whimpered, trying to pull away.

"Wasting food isn't allowed." an evil smirk had spread across his lips as he reached to my half full plate. "eat it."

"I-I c-can't…" I started to wish I hadn't eaten lunch because it was stirring to the point where I thought I might throw up.

"Eat it!" and before I could protest again, he'd grabbed a fork, loaded it with food and forced it into my mouth. I somehow found the common sense to swallow but no sooner had I done so than another forkful of food was added to my mouth.

"Please…stop!" I tried to say but all that did was give him an opportunity to force yet more into my mouth. I spluttered and coughed, and then I started choking and gasping.

"Just SHUT UP!" and he slapped me, hard across the face…just as Joey and Yugi walked through the door into the kitchen

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: sorry it's so short, but that seemed like a good place to end it. 

Yami: so…they know now?

Chan: tune in for the next update!

* * *


	17. Loosing Everything

_

* * *

_

If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't be writing about it. I'd be out there making new episodes!

* * *

Chan: well people, we near the end. We're looking at maybe another two or three chapters after this. But then there shall be the sequel!

Yami: you said it would be finished before august.

Chan: ...things happened outside of my control. Now! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17

* * *

Lo****osing everything**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I stood there, breathing deeply. My eyes moved from Grandpa who was still gripping my arm, to Joey and Yugi still standing in the doorway. I saw Yugi start to cry, pulled myself free and ran. I could have ran right out of the house. Half of me longed to go to Bakura but instead I found myself running up the stairs and flinging myself into the spare bedroom at the end of the corridor. My heart was racing as I slammed the door shut and locked it. Somehow that didn't feel enough though so I ended up pushing the chest of draws in front of the door too.

I could hear voices downstairs. I recognized Yugi's, then Grandpa's and Joey joined in. I didn't know what to do. I got out my phone and had started to ring Bakura's number but then I stopped before I'd finished dialing. I hunched against the wall, my cheeks stinging. After a while Yugi came upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Yami? Are you there?" he called. i didn't say anything. "Yami, please." I remained silent and after a while he gave up and went away. Later, there was another knock on the door.

"Yami, you still awake?" it was Joey this time. I made a short noise byway of reply. "I won't make you come out here," he said. "but I'm staying the night so I'll be here if you want to talk."

"mm." I replied, although I had no intention of talking to anyone.

I sat there, staring at the wall for hours. I heard everyone wondering about and getting ready for bed. I hoped that might mean that I was off the hook, for that night at least, but I wasn't so lucky. A while later, after I'd already heard Joey and Yugi go into the bedroom and close the door, a third knock sounded outside.

"Hey freak, I know you're awake so listen." my whole body tensed where I sat. "I managed to talk them into believing that what they saw was a one off. And you'd better keep it that way, or else..." he let his voice trail off. I know I should have just left it but I had to know.

"Or else...what?" I hoped he wouldn't get mad. I heard him chuckle darkly.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" he asked. "well. If you don't manage to keep it shut this time, then those two might just meet a rather unfortunate acident...along with that boyfriend of yours."

"No!" I yelled, panicked now. "please...no."

"oh so now you're listening, huh?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "well if you don't want that to happen, you'd better do exactly what I say, got it?"

"yes." I said, without hesitation.

"first of all, you mention _nothing _to _anyone_. Secondly, I don't want you to ever see your boyfriend again. Obviously I can't change your school without Yugi figuring something's wrong, but if I find out you've so much as looked at him, you know what'll happen." tears started to spill down my cheeks as he said this. How could I possibly not speak to Bakura?

But I knew I'd have to try. It was the only thing that would keep him safe.

* * *

The next day at school was awful. Bakura was waiting at the school gates and I could tell he was hoping I'd go off with him before we went to class. I kept my head down and kept walking. He didn't give up though and followed after me. 

"Hey, Yami!" he called. Just hearing his voice was enough to make me want to spill out everything to him. I knew I couldn't though. I stood still and let Yugi get a way ahead, and let Bakura catch up.

"Yami, what's wrong?" he asked, slipping an arm around my shoulders, after checking no one was around that we knew. I took a deep breath and shrugged him off as fiercely as I could manage.

"Get off me." I tried to make my voice a growl, but it came out as a pathetic, half sob. I knew I had to get this over with, or I'd never be able to. "I don't ever want to see you again..." I was crying as I spoke.

"but...Yami, what are you talking about?" he tried to hug me again but I fought him off once more. "I don't understand." _neither do I. _I thought to myself. I turned and started to run into school.

"Yami!" he called after me. "I love you!"

"I love you too." I whispered under my breath. But it was too quiet for anyone to hear. Even I had trouble hearing it myself.

* * *

My life went down hill pretty fast after that. My school marks were awful, Bakura now hated me, and to top it all off, I got fired from my job. They said I hadn't been paying attention enough and that I clearly had other things on my mind. They also said that once I had sorted out any issues I had they'd gladly employ me again. Personally, I knew I'd never go inside the place again. 

Grandpa kept on beating me,taunting me and hanging that awful threat over my head. Of course he couldn't actually carry out the threat because I did everything he said. When Yugi went out with his friends, unless grandpa said I could go (which was only if he was in a really good mood) I said I had homework to do. I'd kept my word and not so much as glanced at Bakura. That was the hardest thing of all.

At first he kept trying to make it up, find out what was wrong, but there's only so many times you can push someone away before they actually _stay_ away. And then he did stay away. Right away. If we passed in the corridors, he just stalked past with his head in the air. There was even a rumor that he was dating another boy. I cried into my pillow when I heard that. I don't blame him though. I just wished him the best and if that meant being with someone else, so be it. It still stung my heart though. It was one of the reasons why I couldn't face food anymore.

Did I mention that I stopped eating? No? Well I did. It was actually surprisingly easy. I didn't eat much to begin with so it didn't make much difference. I'd just grab a slice of toast as I ran out of the house for breakfast in the morning. At lunch at school I'd just shut my self away in an empty classroom and practice dueling, or play my guitar, whichever took my mind off of things the most. Dinner at home was slightly more tricky. I had to at least make an effort. So I'd cut my food up tiny and push it round my plate, eating only the tiniest mouthfuls imaginable. When no one was looking, I'd slip some of the food into my pockets. No one noticed. No one cared.

* * *

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

I've lost him. I can hardly believe it myself. I can't figure out what I did wrong. He's changed so much over the past few weeks. I hardly feel like I know him anymore. Is he really the same boy who spent all day at my place? Who met my family? Who I still love? even after what he did, I still love him.

When we walk by each other, I can't face looking at him because I know that if i do then I'll just want to hug him and kiss him and never let go. I don't know if I could bare to see the look of disgust on his face if I tried. To make things worse, someone saw me walking around town with Taz. They didn't know he was my brother and started to spread it round that I was dating some boy. Maybe Yami heard and it made him hate me even more.

Something else is bothering me to. He's stopped eating. I don't know what he's like at home but he doesn't even make a pretense of eating at school. He just goes away. No one tries to stop him, to make him eat like I want to. I can't believe I'm the only one that's noticed.

* * *

**Yami's P.O.V. **

Just when I thought there was nothing good in my life, Grandpa made an announcement over our dinner one night. He was going for out of town for a business trip. Yugi looked disappointed but I was secretly dancing inside. He also said he's be gone for over a month. Another thing which made me want to jump up and cheer. Before he left however, he took me to one side when Yugi was safely out of the room.

"Just because I won't be around, doesn't mean I won't find out if you do anything." he growled in my face. I nodded, because what else could I do?

Inside my head I was already planning. Maybe I could sort things out in my head, talk things over with Bakura. I could maybe even tell him what had been going on. Then he could help me. Maybe he's even want to go out with me again...maybe.

Over the next few days I started to relax again. Well, I was still tense. I still ate the same, pitiful amount. But at least Grandpa wasn't going to pop up behind me and hit me. Right? I managed to exchange a smile with Bakura in class and we even said hello when I passed him on the way into school in the mornings.

Maybe I should have been more suspicious. Everything might have been avoided if I'd kept my guard up. But that's one of the great things in life, you can't worry about what's going to happen because you simply don't know. I think it's probably better that way because at least that way I had a few happy days.

On the first Wednesday grandpa was away for, however, all my happiness came crashing down. I didn't even see it coming. I walked into the shop, placing my bag and coat down, and started to head up the stairs when I heard a noise back down in the shop. a shiver ran down my spine as I hurried back again, checking to make sure everything was a sit should be. It almost was, except for one thing. The store room door was ajar and I knew it hadn't been before. My breathing started to get shallow as I walked forwards.

_Get a grip! _I told myself firmly. It was probably just the wind that had blown it open. _The wind from the _closed _door, huh Yami? _Great, I was even arguing with myself now. I walked into the store room and glanced around. Nothing.

"Fool." I told myself with a grin. I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. This turned out to be my worst mistake so far. I heard movement behind me, turned and felt a blow to the side of my head. The very last thing I saw were someone's arms reaching out to grab me. Then the world got to blurry to see, I shut my eye, and they didn't reopen form a long time.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: so, how was that? Good? Bad?

Yami: just leave a review and she might hurry up and get this finished.

* * *


	18. One Last Chance

Chan: hey people. How long has it been?

Yami: too long!

Chan: I know! I know! I'm awful! But here we are, with the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! I can hardly believe it. Certain people know the details as to why I haven't updated as often, or as quickly as I'd have liked too, but I won't bore you with them now. I'll just say, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**One last chance**

**Yami's P.O.V.**

When I started to wake up, I was leaning against the hard wall, the floor cold and un-carpeted beneath me. My head ached and I could taste something metallic in my mouth. It took me a while to notice this was because my lip was bleeding.

"Aww, had a good sleep?" I tried to look up too fast and felt the room spin around me. It took me even longer to concentrate on the figure that had spoken to me. When Grandpa finally came into focus I could see he was smirking all over his face. "Like your new home, brat?" he asked, as though he was really proud of himself.

I tried to move my hands only to find they were chained to the wall.

"Where am I?" I asked, not wishing to answer either of his questions. He laughed high and cold.

"Not that it's any use you knowing, but you're right underneath the game shop itself. In the cellar. No one ever comes down here, so don't worry, you won't get out." He laughed again. That sound went right through me like a knife. "Isn't it strange, Yami, that those you love could be right above you, feet away, and they'd never even know if you were still alive? How are they supposed to know you're dying so close to where they're searching for you?"

"I'm not dying." I said, with more strength than I knew I had left.

"Oh not yet. Just give it a little while."

* * *

There were many times when I thought about that conversation over the time I was trapped there. How long was I there? I had no idea. Had I been there days or weeks? Had it only been a few hours since Grandpa was last here, or had he left me alone for days? I drifted awake and then asleep again. Sometimes Grandpa would only want to mock me, other times I'd think he was going to kill me. One time he woke me up by whipping me. He brought the whip down on my back again and again and only stopped when I passed out with the pain.

Once, and only once, I opened my eyes to see him standing across the room from me. He was muttering under his breath and shaking his head. I couldn't hear what he was saying even though I tried hard. He left without doing anything to me that day. It was the last time he did, because the next time he was there, was the day he decided to kill me.

When I next regained consciousness the ropes that had bound me had already been cut free and I was lying in the middle of the room. For one moment I dared to hope that someone had actually saved me. But as I sat up I realised that Grandpa was sitting right next to me, so close that I gasped. I tried to shuffle back away from him but my body was so stiff and weak from what it had suffered recently that I just sprawled back onto the floor.

And that's when I saw it. Something was glinting in his left hand. There was no light in the basement to glint off of anything but something was _definitely _glinting. I forced my eyes to focus. I couldn't help but yell when at last they did.

"W-where did you get that?" Yugi's grandfather raised the millennium rod higher so that it was aimed right at my face.

"I've had it all this time." And as he said this, I couldn't believe how blind I'd been. Why hadn't I guessed sooner? Now it was too late... his free hand closed around my neck. I saw the rod start to glow with dark energy. It was all over. There was nothing I could do. There was _nothing_ I could do...I screamed...

* * *

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

A month. A whole goddamn month and no sight of Yami. The police are looking for him; his friends are looking for him. I'm looking for him. Everyday I walk to all his favourite places in hope that I'll find him but no luck. Yet. I'm not giving up.

Some of the police think he's dead. They haven't said so, but I know that's what they're thinking. But I know he's still alive. I can sense it and I know Yugi does too. That's why I found myself sitting at the table in the flat above the Game shop one afternoon. Me and Yugi sat across from each other while his granddad was downstairs in the shop.

"Grandpa thinks he's dead." Said Yugi, suddenly. I blinked at him.

"He's said that to you?"

"He said that if we were going to find him, we would have by now." He looked like he might start crying.

"He probably just said that to...prepare you for the worst. But we both know that not true." I said, trying to comfort him. Yugi smiled at me.

Yugi had taken to wearing the millennium puzzle all the time. When Yami got his own body he said Yugi should keep the puzzle, but sometimes he didn't. Now it was always around his neck, as a constant reminder of my Yami.

It was while I was staring at the puzzle that it happened. Yami's favourite song came drifting into my head, so clearly it was like someone had turned the radio on. A shiver ran right through me as Yugi started humming the exact same song.

Yugi suddenly shrieked and clutched at the puzzle. I leapt forwards and yanked it from round his neck. I couldn't blame him for screaming, it was red hot in my hands, but I had more important things to think about. Everything suddenly made sense. When Yami disappeared there was no sign of anyone breaking into the shop and no one had seen him leave. Because _he hadn't left_.

I ran down the stairs to the shop so quickly that I nearly fell but I kept running, the puzzle seeming to guide me where I needed to go. I flew into the back store room without even looking round the shop. There was nothing there, except the trapdoor that leads to the cellar. Yugi wasn't allowed to go down there. No one was, except Yugi's Grandpa, but somehow I knew that was where I had to go.

A feeling of dread was growing inside me as I lifted the trapdoor and stumbled down the steps. When I reached the bottom I could see why.

* * *

**Yami's P.O.V. **

"YAMI!" we both looked up. Bakura was standing at the bottom of the steps looking horrified. His shout had startled Grandpa into loosening his grip on both me and the millennium rod. Although of course, it wasn't really Yugi's Grandpa, it was the power of the rod controlling him. I knew that now. I managed to roll free and struggled to get to my feet but Bakura was already running towards us.

"No, Bakura!" I yelled, because he hadn't seen the rod yet; he didn't know what he was up against. He didn't know until Grandpa raised the item and used its magic to knock Bakura back across the room. I saw his head hit the wall and he crumpled to the floor, barely breathing. Grandpa turned towards me and this time, in the light from the opened trapdoor, I recognised the dead, empty look in his eyes. How could I have not seen that before?

"Don't worry Yami." He said to me. "I'll kill him right after I've killed you. You'll still be together." _No! I can't let that happen. _I didn't care what happened to me...just so long as it wasn't Bakura. I looked over at him, tears slipping from my eyes. I took in his face, his body, every part of him. My eyes stopped moving when they reached his hands. He was still holding the millennium puzzle. I could see my chance. I had to try. Because then, even if I failed, at least I'd have _tried_ to save him.

I leapt sideways, dodging a blast from the millennium rod by an inch. Somehow I made it to Bakura and fumbled with his hands to get him to release the puzzle.

"Yami..." he whispered, feeling my touch. "I love you." I don't even think he was conscious at the time. I didn't reply but it gave me the last strength I need to stand up, turn around and face my tormenter.

For a long, long moment we stared into each other's faces. Then both the millennium items active at the same time, seeming to fill the room with a mix of light and dark. It was overwhelming...

I collapsed, my world fading to black once more...

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

Chan: only one chapter left to go! If you liked this one, please leave a review. I promise I won't be late with the next update.


	19. Finale

_

* * *

Same disclaimer as always: I own nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

  
_

Chan: wow...can you believe it? This is the final chapter!!!

Yami: wow, I actually can't believe it. It's been how many years now?

Chan: I know, it took me a lot longer than I wanted it to, but I got there in the end!

Yugi: I just hope there's at least one person left to read this and review it.

Chan: yes, review, because there's a sequel on the cards if I get enough response. Now, I won't go on and leave you waiting any longer. Enjoy!!

**

* * *

Final Chapter**

**~Yami's P.O.V. ~**

For two weeks I was unconscious. For two weeks, I didn't even know I'd won. Bakura woke up the day after he was taken into hospital. Yugi's Grandpa woke up that day too. That was something else I didn't know; I'd managed to save him. Whatever dark power had been controlling him had gone, but of course, how was I supposed to know that? I just slept and slept and slept.

When I eventually did wake up, the very first thing I saw was Bakura. He was sitting beside the bed, slumped in his chair, in the process of drifting to sleep himself. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair needed washing, but he was there. He was there and he was safe and to me, he was beautiful.

"Bakura?" I mumbled, causing him to stir and open his eyes. "Bakura..." I tried again, slightly louder this time. He looked down at me with a gasp. For a long moment we looked at each other before I spoke again. "Hello."

"Yami!" he hugged me so tight it started to hurt, but I didn't say anything. "You're awake..." he kissed my cheek and I could feel his tears. "You should have said." He whispered, still clinging to me. "You should have told me what was going on."

"I couldn't tell anyone." I admitted. Bakura sat up again, but didn't move his hands from my shoulder. It was as though he was scared I'd vanish if he let go.

"Tell me now then." He asked, more than demanded. But I couldn't. I had to wait until Yugi was there because I didn't want to repeat myself. I did tell but it was hard, very hard. Not only did it upset me, but I was terrified what might happen now that I was telling someone the truth. When I'd finished, they filled me in on everything that had happened while I was unconscious. Grandpa could remember hardly anything of what had happened, or how he had came to be possessed in the first place. No one could find the millennium rod, even after searching the basement. That was worrying, but to be honest, the thought of just going home was more worrying to me.

* * *

It took another week before I was well enough to leave hospital. Bakura got Taz to drive me home. Taz had visited me twice in hospital and I was starting to see he could be quite funny. He kept up a constant stream of talk and jokes all the way to the game shop, but I tuned out after the first few minuets. My heart was pounding hard in my chest as we got closer. Had Grandpa really changed, or was he going to hurt me even more now? Memories span in my head, causing my throat to go dry and my hand to shake as I gripped Bakura's.

Bakura helped me out of the car and walked me inside, keeping a tight grip on my arm in case I stumbled. The shop had the closed sign in the door and there was no sight of anyone there.

"Where's Yugi?" I asked, his absence doing nothing to calm my nerves. Bakura shrugged.

"I don't know, beautiful. " I loved it when Bakura called me that. "Let's go check upstairs." Slowly we made our way upstairs. We had to be slow because I was still unsteady on my feet and needed to rest as much as possible. It was very quiet; there was no sound at all apart from our own footsteps and breathing. We reached the top eventually and pushed open the door.

A wall of cheers nearly knocked me backwards. The living room was full of my friends, all there to welcome me home. It felt amazing, to know so many people cared about me. Bakura's Gran was there with Ryou and after a few moments, Taz appeared in the doorway behind me, holding Ella. Yugi rushed over to hug me.

"We wanted the party to be a surprise." He smiled up at me. "You don't mind do you, Yami?" I hook my head, speechless. Of course I didn't mind. "We thought Joey was sure to give something away...it really is a surprise?" I laughed for what felt like the first time ever.

"I had no idea." I said, truthfully.

"See?!" Joey called indignantly. When Yugi let me go I glanced round the room to see who else was there. Tristan, Tea, Joey and...Sitting on the couch...was grandpa. Alarm bells started flashing in my head, but he met my eyes, and I could see it was ok now. He really was just Grandpa again.

"Hi..." he searched for more words but was saved having to find them because Tristan came over and started talking to me.

The party was a brilliant idea. It was just what I needed; a chance to muck about and talk and catch up with people and enjoy myself. It was as though a huge weight was off my shoulders. I actually _wanted_ to eat! I even got into a stupid competition with Joey to see who could drink a can of soda the fastest. He won, but that wasn't what was important. I really did love it but I got tiered and ended up falling asleep on the sofa with my head in Bakura's lap.

I don't know who carried me to my bed or took off my shoes but when I woke up the next morning, Bakura was in bed beside me, with his back turned. I reached out one hand to stroke his hair and he mumbled something in his sleep. I cuddled closer and glanced across the room to where Yugi was sleeping in his own bed. I smiled and fell back to sleep again. I didn't have a single nightmare all night.

* * *

Bakura slept round the next night, and the next night and the next. When he had to go back to Gran's place I went with him. And when I went back to the game shop, he came back too. I hated it on the nights when we were apart (those were very far apart I might add). He even emptied one of his draws for me so I could keep some clothes at his place. I liked being at his place a lot better than being at the game shop. The food was always great for one thing. I got on well with all his family, and they all really liked me. Especially Ella who was constantly asking for her "Uncle 'ami" as she now called me (thanks to Bakura and Taz) to pick her up and play games with her.

"Careful Yami." Said Bakura one day when I was sat with Ella on my Lap while Taz was out. "She'll start thinking you're her new mummy." I bit his neck for that. Well, he was asking for it and he liked it really.

The main reason that I like Bakura's as apposed to my own home, was that I wasn't constantly on edge when I was there. Ok, ok I knew I was being irrational, but part of me was still terrified. When I was at home I still moved round like I was expecting a fist to strike at any moment. I was still quiet, in case I said something wrong. I'd barely had one full conversation with Yugi's Grandpa because I kept ducking out of the room whenever he walked in unless someone else was there too.

After nearly two months of this, I knew something was going to have to change. Then one day, after I'd spent the weekend at Bakura's and was returning home for a few days, Grandpa was waiting for me upstairs.

"Yugi, Bakura, could you give us some time to talk alone please?" he asked. Bakura gave my shoulder a squeeze and Yugi smiled at me encouragingly as they left the room. There was silence for a few moments before grandpa broke it.

"How are you, Yami?"

"Not bad...you?" he nodded with a smile.

"I've been thinking." He began. "What I did to you was unforgivable, I'm not expecting you to 'get over it' or forgive me-"

"I already have." I blurted out, interrupting him. "I mean, I don't need to forgive you, because it wasn't your fault, you couldn't help it." He smiled again and carried on where he left off.

"I also understand that you probably don't feel comfortable around me yet." I didn't correct him this time. "I hope that will change eventually. Until then I want you to stay wherever you feel best." I blinked at him, not understanding fully. "You can carry on living here full time, and have Bakura move in with us. You can keep going backwards and forwards between here and his place. Or you can move into his home completely if that's what you really want."

He was being so kind I had to blink hard to clear my eyes. "Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Of course, take as long as you want."

I spent a whole night thinking about it. I turned so much that Bakura elbowed me and told me to cut it out or else he'd make me sleep on the floor. By the time morning came, I'd reached my decision.

"I want to keep going to stay with Bakura a lot." I said at the breakfast table. "But I don't want to move out all together. I was thinking that maybe the spare room could be...my room." I held Bakura's hand. "Our room, when Bakura wants to stay."

"That's a lovely idea Yami." Said Grandpa. Yugi was so pleased that I wasn't moving out he couldn't stop grinning and he said he'd help me start decorating the guest room as soon as possible. He started to clear the room that afternoon actually.

Things were gradually getting better. After our talk I wasn't quite so worried about Grandpa anymore. And now that me and Bakura had our own room at the game shop it maybe meant...well, I don't know exactly what it'd mean but still....I wonder if...

**

* * *

The End

* * *

**

Normal 0 false false false EN-GB X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} , , {mso-style-priority:1; mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-family:"Tahoma","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Chan: and there you have it. 19 chapters, over three years, over 35,500 words and it's complete. I just hope you like it. I sure have liked writing it.


End file.
